


You Smell Like Home

by yourfavoritedissapointment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beach Volleyball, Big Brother Oikawa Tooru, Blowjobs, Brazil, Dancing, Drinking, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Getting Together, I am a sucker for pain, Iwa has a name kink, Iwa has moves, Iwa is a simp, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Romanic, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Wingman, M/M, POV switch, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Public Make Outs, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Whinny Oikawa, bathhouse, but not really, eating ass, is this a flower shop au now?, minor daisuga, semi-dominant Iwa, suga is mom, this made me soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritedissapointment/pseuds/yourfavoritedissapointment
Summary: “So, you think this is the trip they give up and finally admit they are holding out for each other?” Kuroo sank down into the sand, handing Kenma an ice pop and nodding towards the two men splashing in the water.Akaashi sighed, “Oikawa is so good at reading others, except for with him. As much as I want to win the bet, this J-drama has been going on for too long.”“Mmm, well I think it is just you, me, and Kageyma left,” Kenma said, putting down his Switch in order to eat his popsicle. Kuroo leaned in to put his head on Kenma’s, sighing.“You think they will be mad when they find out?”The three laughed, “But what about Shoyo and Tobio? They know about that bet” Kenma shrugged, tilting up into Kuroo.“Maybe we will be lucky and finally put all the bets to rest this summer” Kuroo spoke into Kenma’s hair.--Or, the story of Iawoi finally getting together... maybe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 57
Kudos: 162





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time putting my writing out there for other people to read... 
> 
> So one morning, on my way to work, Gasolina by Daddy Yankee came on and I had this headcannon of that being Hinata and Oikawa's song when they partied together in Brazil. This was supposed to be a fun one-shot of them dancing and getting Kageyama and Iwaizumi to dance with them, and then it spiraled into a whole ass story. Whoops

The sun was hot on Iwaizumi’s back as he sat in the sand next to Akaashi and Kenma. He grabbed a beer from their cooler, and leaned back, letting the heat soak into skin. He took a long sip and looked out over the ocean as Bokuto picked up Hinata and tossed him into the surf. He came up sputtering and launched himself back at Bokuto, knocking him off balance as they laughed.

A quiet chuckle came from next him, Akaashi watching lovingly as his boyfriend came up for air, hair flat to his face. 

“They never change, huh” Iwaizumi said, smiling. 

“No, no they don’t” Akaashi replied, not even trying to hide the fond smile that found his lips. 

Iwaizumi took another sip of his beer when a shadow fell over him. He looked up, and saw the face of his best friend looking down at him.

“Iwaaaa” Oikawa whined, plopping down on the edge of Iwaizumi’s towel, “it’s too hot out.”

“Then why are you so close to me, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa, so he fell over, off the towel. 

“Now I am all sandy” Oikawa’s pout quickly turned into a smirk as he grabbed a handful of sand and dropped it on Iwaizumi’s legs. 

“I swear to all the Gods, Oikawa…” 

Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it back at Oikawa, starting a sand war between the two. Kenma looked over at them with a smirk, watching as the two grabbed onto each other, and Iwaizumi dumped sand into Oikawa’s hair. 

“Hey, if you get sand on me, I will kill you” Kenma said, drawing the two’s attention.

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm when he realized that Oikawa had ended up half on top of him, straddling one leg, hands resting on his chest. He blamed it on the heat, and quickly pushed Oikawa off of him. 

“Let’s go make sure Bo hasn’t drowned Hinata, and rinse this sand off” Iwaizumi quickly stood, not caring about the sand dropping off of him and onto his towel. He put a hand out to help Oikawa up, and the way his best friend looked up at him through his lashes didn’t help the heat in his face. Oikawa put his hand into Iwaizumi’s, blinking slowly and licking his chapped lips. Iwaizumi swallowed, suddenly off balance as Oikawa pulled him back down and ran off towards the ocean. Iwaizumi growled and ran off after him. 

“So, you think this is the trip they give up and finally admit they are holding out for each other?” Kuroo sank down into the sand, handing Kenma an ice pop and nodding towards the two men splashing in the water.

Akaashi sighed, “Oikawa is so good at reading others, except for with him. As much as I want to win the bet, this J-drama has been going on for too long.”

“Mmm, well I think it is just you, me, and Kageyma left,” Kenma said, putting down his Switch in order to eat his popsicle. Kuroo leaned in to put his head on Kenma’s, sighing.

“You think they will be mad when they find out?” 

The three laughed, “But what about Shoyo and Tobio? They know about that bet” Kenma shrugged, tilting up into Kuroo. 

“Maybe we will be lucky and finally put all the bets to rest this summer” Kuroo spoke into Kenma’s hair. 

\--

_Iwaizumi bumped the volleyball to Oikawa in his backyard, it was getting dark but neither boy would admit it was time to go inside._

_Once the moon had risen, Oikawa held the ball and looked up into the sky,_

_“Why, Iwa-chan? It wasn’t supposed to go this way.”_

_He sunk into the grass, and Iwaizumi could see the way his eyes shined with unshed tears. He walked over, sitting next to his best, and longest friend._

_“I know, I know it wasn’t. But this won’t stop you, nothing can.”_

_Oikawa looked over, one tear falling down from the corner of his eye. Maybe it was the way the moon lit Oikawa’s hair, or maybe it was the realization that soon they wouldn’t be side by side anymore, but Iwaizumi leaned closer and wiped the tear from Oikawa’s cheek and pulled him into his chest. Of course they cried the night they lost to Karasuno, but this was different. Oikawa cried not for the end of their high school volleyball career, but the end of playing next to his best friend, his ace._

_“Tooru…” Iwaizumi breathed into Oikawa’s hair as he held him._

_They sat huddled together when something caught Iwaizumi’s eye._

_“Tooru, look.” He lifted Oikawa’s chin and pointed to the sky. Oikawa sucked in a breath as two shooting stars lit the sky. He looked to Iwaizumi, excitedly, tears still staining his cheeks, when he realized how close their faces had gotten._

_“Iwa… Hajime, I can’t lose you” New tears spilled from his eyes as Iwaizumi cradled his face and wiped his tears with his thumbs._

_“Shittykawa, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” At this Oikawa smiled, Iwaizumi’s smile. The one that made him fall in love so many years ago, the one that only a handful of people ever got to witness._

_“You know I love you, right” Oikawa whispered, his breath warm against Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “I probably always have.”_

_Iwaizumi’s heart seemed to race and stall at the same time. His fingers felt numb and he held the boy he loved in his hands._

_“Yeah, yeah dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbled, pulling his hands away, trying to control the blush that he felt raising up his neck._

_Oikawa grabbed his hands and put them back on his face. His long fingers cool against Iwaizumi’s._

_“I’m serious, Iwa.” Oikawa’s eyes were bright and focused, darting between Iwaizumi’s. He leaned in, slowly, not that there was much space to cover anyways._

_Iwaizumi’s stomach was in his throat as his eyes slid closed, lips meeting Oikawa’s. One hand slid up into Oikawa’s soft hair, the other firmly at the back of his neck, thumb still stroking his cheek. Oikawa smiled into the kiss, hands placed softly on Iwaizumi’s chest. When they pulled away, there was a blush high on Oikawa’s cheeks._

_That night they shared Oikawa’s bed, as they had all throughout their childhood. Iwaizumi’s arm holding Oikawa tightly to his chest, face buried in his hair. Oikawa drew random patterns on Iwaizumi’s skin, trying to hold onto this moment, both knowing that there was no way for this to last forever._

_“You’ll always be my best friend, Hajime” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi let out a small, sleepy grunt. “My heart will always belong to you.”_

_They were leaving to go chase their own dreams, separately, for the first time in their lives. They promised that nothing had to change, that they were free to live and love, as long as they could stay in eachothers lives._

_Neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa realized that there would never be anything that compared to their first and deepest love._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter one! I still need to figure out an updating schedule, but I a writing chapter two right now!

Iwaizumi was standing in front of the mirror in his hotel room when there was an obnoxious knock at the door. He opened the door and Oikawa eyed him up and down with a whistle.

“A bit sunburned Iwa-chan?” 

“And whose fault is that, Shittykawa? You made me stay with you at the beach.” 

“I didn’t make you fall asleep!” Oikawa said, crawling to the middle of the bed sitting cross legged. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t wake me up either, dumbass. Help me put aloe on my back. It’s the least you can do.”

Oikawa patted the bed as Iwaizumi grabbed the aloe from the minifridge and laid down on his stomach. Iwaizumi flinched as the cold aloe hit his skin, but let out a happy groan as Oikawa started to rub circles on his aching back. He turned his head and looked up at Oikawa, absently wondering if it was sunburn or a blush deepening the color of his cheeks. Oikawa was staring intensely, as Iwaizumi flexed, back muscles trying to relax under Oikawa’s wandering hands. The aloe was long rubbed in but Oikawa was still drawing lazy circles on Iwaizumi’s back. He let out a small sigh, and jumped slightly when he realized Iwaizumi’s eyes were trained on him. Iwaizumi chuckled and moved so his head was resting in Oikawa’s lap. 

“I missed you while you were in Rio, you know” Iwizaumi said in a small voice as Oikawa started running his hands through his hair. 

“Did you now, Iwa-chan, I would never have guessed.” 

Iwazumi swatted at Oikawa’s side, but snuggled down deeper into Oikawa’s legs, feeling a hum come from deep in his throat.

“Iwa! You brute! You wound me” Oikawa said dramatically, but continued to run his nails on Iwaizumi’s scalp. “But, I missed you, too. More than you know.”

“More than I know?” Iwaizumi said without opening his eyes, “Then tell me.”

Oikawa chuckled, “In your dreams, Iwa-chan.”

It was then that Iwaizumi opened his eyes, looking up at his best friend,  
“You always are.” 

The blush on Oikawa’s face was unmistakable this time, as Iwaizumi smirked. 

“I’m going to fall asleep if I stay on this bed any longer. The sun really took it out of me. Ow, what the fuck!” Iwaizumi said as he felt a pinch on his ear.

“No! No more sleeping, Iwa-chan, you have to get ready to go to the party!”

Iwaizumi rolled onto his back, groaning, and throwing an arm over his eyes “Do I have to go? I’m so tired”

“Yes! We haven’t had everyone together in so long! Come on, pretty please? I’ll let you take sips of my cocktail that you pretend is too sweet for you”

“Fine, fine” Iwaizumi grumbled, knowing he couldn’t say no to Oikawa. “Why did you come to my room anyway?”

Oikawa resituated himself so he was laying sideways on the bed, feet kicked in the air and chin resting on his palms, “to make sure you don’t look ridiculous, obviously. I can’t have my best friend showing up to a beach party looking stupid.”

Iwaizumi bent over to look in his suitcase, feeling Oikawa’s eyes rake down his back. He pulled out a pale blue button up and a white t-shirt, knowing it would be easier to let Oikawa choose than have to change multiple times. 

“Hmm,” Oikawa hummed, pushing himself off the bed and digging in Iwaizumi’s suitcase himself “what jeans did you bring?”

Iwaizumi sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, crossing his arms. Oikawa pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit Iwaizumi like a second skin, and hopped up saying, “Hold on, I’ll be right back. Put these on and cuff them,” he hurried out the door, turning to say “and do something with your hair!”

Iwaizumi sighed, pulling on the borderline too tight jeans and walking into the bathroom. His hair was longer than it was in high school, but still just as spikey and untamed. Only now, he had learned to throw a little hair paste in to give it a tousled look. _Just fucked_ is how his ex-boyfriend described it, Iwaizumi thought with a grimace. 

He didn’t think of his ex’s much, not that there were many, but when he did, there was no pain in his heart. No one held a flame to Oikawa, and no matter who Iwaizumi dated or just took home, no one made him feel the way Oikawa did. He gave himself a small smile in the mirror, _that man still has my heart, even if he doesn’t know it._

Oikawa came back into the room as Iwaizumi was bent over, sitting on the bed, trying to get the cuffs in his jeans even. As he sat up, Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at the way Iwaizumi’s abs flexed. 

“Here!” Oikawa said as he thrust a silky black shirt into Iwaizumi’s hands. “I brought it in case there was a fashion emergency, which clearly there was” Oikawa said as he gestured at Iwaizumi’s suitcase.

Iwaizumi stood and held up the shirt. It was a short sleeve button up, silky black with large, dark, pink and orange tropical flowers on it. He slipped it on, buttoning it up, but leaving the top three buttons undone. It was tight across his back and his arms, but all in all he looked good. Damn good, in fact, if the way Oikawa was looking at him gave any clue. 

Iwaizumi palmed Oikawa’s face, pushing him away, “I look stupid, Oikawa, these clothes are too tight.”

“No, you look good. All the girls will be all over you trying to dance.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “yeah because that’s what I want.”

“What do you want, Iwa-chan” Oikawa stepped closer to him, looking down at him just enough to piss Iwaizumi off.

“To go to sleep, dumbass. But someone won’t let me” Iwaizumi side stepped Oikawa and grabbed his wallet and room key. 

“Let’s go, everyone is probably waiting”

“Okay, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa skipped past, as if the tension in the room wasn’t palpable. 

\-- 

The sun was setting in the sky as Oikawa and Iwaizumi met up with Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama. As they started walking towards the beach, Oikawa caught up with Hinata, Bokuto and Kageyama, while Iwaizumi hung back with Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi. 

“Nice outfit, bro” Kuroo said with his signature smirk. Kenma chuckled at his side.

“Nice hair, bro” Iwaizumi shot back with a half hearted glare. 

“What did Oikawa do to get you to play dress-up for him?” Kuroo asked, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “it’s not like that, okay. First, we’re just friends, and second, when you have been friends with Oikawa as long as I have, you learn to pick your battles.”

“Hmm, yeah, Kuro and I are just friends, too” Kenma said quietly, earning a hearty laugh from Kuroo, and a small snort from Akaashi. 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi muttered, looking away from his friends. “We’re not - we’re not like you guys. We are just best friends.”

“Mmm” Kemna hummed, looking back down at his phone, as his hand found Kuroo’s. 

Bokuto had turned, walking backwards, at the sound of Kuroo’s laugh, with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“What got you laughing like a hyena, bro?” 

“Bokoto-san, be careful please. Don’t fall” Akaashi sighed, with a small smile on his face.

“Okay, ‘Kaashi, maybe you’ll just have to hold my hand then!” Bokuto said as he stopped, waiting for Akaashi to come to a stop in front of him. When he did, Bokuto took his face in his hands, and pulled him up for a quick kiss. He turned then, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and walking the rest of the way to the beach talking animatedly with Kuroo. 

Iwaizuimi couldn’t help but look away from the interaction between Bokuto and Akaashi, something painful squeezing his heart and twisting his stomach without his consent. 

\--

The six of them found themselves at The Bungalow, an open air bar with a big dance floor and twinkling lights strung between wooden pillars that surrounded the area. There was a DJ booth off to one side, with tables and seats lining the cement walls. Some of the more secluded areas had oversized loveseats surrounding gas fire pits, while closer to the dancefloor had smaller bartop tables, and were standing room only. 

The bar was busy, but they were able to spot the rest of their party relatively easily. 

“Yachi!” Hinata shouted, getting the attention of the blonde girl, scooting in next to her and throwing his arms around her neck.

“Hinata, hey” she responded with a giggle, “you’re tan!”

“So much for all the sunscreen he brought with him to Brazil,” Kagayama teased, sitting down on the other side of Yachi. 

“How was Brazil, Hinata? I was surprised when Kageyama-kun showed me the picture of you and Oikawa-san” Ushijima said, sitting across from them with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“It was amazing! I learned so much, and got to…” Hinata jumped into story after story of his time in Brazil, bouncing in his seat. Kageyama had heard all these stories already, letting his eyes wander around the group. 

“I’m going to grab a drink, do you guys need anything?” Kageyama asked when Hinata took a minute to breathe. 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. Want another one, Yams?” Tsukishima asked as he stood, placing a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

“Yes please, Tsukki” Yamaguchi smiled and looked up. Tsukishima squeezed his shoulder and walked with Kageyama through the crowd and to the bar. 

“So… how have you been?” Kageyama was pretty awkward on his best day, but he has never been as close with Tsukishima as he is with the rest of his graduating class from Karasuno. 

Tsukishima snorted and smirked, “Nice try, King. Yamaguchi and I are good, if that’s what you’re asking. We moved in together a few years ago.”

“That’s… nice. I am happy for you both” Kageyama said as they approached the bar. Tsukishima ordered a beer for himself, and another rum and coke for Yamaguchi. Kageyama ordered a vodka soda for himself, and then paused, looking to Tsukishima nervously.

“Should I get Hinata something? Do you know what he drinks?” 

Tsukishima turned, back resting against the bar, and threw his head back with a laugh.

“After all these years, that is your attempt at flirting with him? You are still just the same, King. Might as well get him a Sex on the Beach” 

Kageyama blushed, ordering another vodka soda. Worst case scenario, he would drink it himself. 

As they made their way back through bodies, Kageyama noticed Oikawa sitting closely to Hinata, hand resting on his arm. A pang went through him, not thinking as he moved his way to their side.

“Move, Shittykawa, I’m sitting there.” 

Yamaguchi snorted around his straw, and Oikawa looked up with his typical shit eating grin. 

“Tobio-chan! I was just telling Ushiwaka about how Hinata and I would go out dancing all the time at bars like this when we were together in Brazil.”

Kageyama’s hand tightened around the glasses, as Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled on Oikawa’s hair. 

“Come on, Oikawa, I just saw Daichi-san and Suga-san come in, let’s go bring them over here”

“Mr. Refreshing is here? I didn’t know he was coming!” Oikawa popped up and followed Iwaizumi towards the door.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, as he took a sip of Oikawa’s margarita, smiling.

“Here.” Kageyama said, placing his drinks down and looking away. Unfortunately, he looked right at a smirking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Thanks, ‘Yama!” Hinata said, resituating, so he ended up closer to Kageyama. 

Music pumped through the speakers as they drank and talked. As he drank, Hinata slouched more and more into Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama was warm from the vodka and the feeling of the man pressed up against him. He leaned one arm on the table, while the other slid closer and closer to Hinata’s leg. He was relaxed, smiling as Ushijima told them all about Tendo’s bakery, and Yachi said she would love to talk to him about the business side of things. 

Suddenly he felt a warmth cover his hand, as Hinata started playing with his fingers under the table. He smiled down at the boy, who didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it. 

He felt himself leaning closer to Hinata’s hair, feeling an overwhelming urge to nuzzle into the orange curls. As quickly as it started, he realized what he was doing and pulled back, ripping his hand from under Hinata’s, causing the smaller man to jump. 

“I have to go take a piss” he said suddenly, jumping up. He tried his best not to see the small look of disappointment cross Hinata’s face as he left.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! First I want to thank you so much for 150 hits! I was so nervous to post this, and it makes me so excited to know people are reading it. So I wanted to make an updating schedule, but I am already almost done writing chapter 3, so I will probably post it later this week once it's done and edited. :) 
> 
> Also feel free to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> PS next chapter will start to get sPiCy

Iwaizumi wasn’t drunk, per se, but he definitely wasn’t sober. He was sitting on a loveseat next to Oikawa, across from Suga who was snuggled up into Daichi’s side, nursing a drink, telling the others about how he was planning on decorating his classroom after the break. His hand found his way to the back of the loveseat, absentmindedly playing with the hairs at Oikawa’s nape. Iwaizumi dropped his head back, staring up at the stars, thinking about how they all had gotten to this point. 

“Tobio-chan, where are you running off to?” Oikawa had sat up slightly, pulling his head away from Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi looked back up, seeing a panicked Kageyama staring at his senpai’s. 

“Uhh, bathroom?” 

“Is that a question? You seem a little flighty, everything okay?”

To an outsider, Oikawa’s question may have seemed caring, but Iwaizumi knew better. He rolled his eyes, knowing Oikawa had been trying to provoke Kageyama all night already, and they had only been there for an hour or so. 

“Come sit, come sit!” Oikawa scooted closer to Iwaizumi, not that that made enough room for Kageyama anyways, but regardless, Kageyama robotically walked over, like he couldn’t say no. Iwaizumi knew that feeling, unable to relax with Oikawa pressed fully into his side, hand placed on Iwaizumi’s knee, Iwaizumi’s arm now almost around Oikawa’s shoulders. 

Kageyama stood there awkwardly, eyes darting back and forth between the four elders knowing eyes. 

“So, why are you running from your darling Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan?” Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa’s ear. 

“What?” Oikawa hissed, “It’s true! He was nearly sprinting, you saw it.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi said quietly, shifting so he could touch Oikawa’s hair again. Oikawa pressed back into Iwaizumi’s hand gently, and lightly squeezed his leg as a silent apology. 

“I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kageyama said with tense shoulders. His eyes were downcast, very interested in his sneakers, so he missed the look Suga and Daichi shared. 

“Kageyama, what happened?” Suga’s voice was smooth and soft, trying to calm his kohai. He sat up and pushed away from Daichi, lightly touching Kageyama’s arm.

Kageyama looked up, eyes lightly glazed, “I just, I wanted to touch him, Hinata, and I had to get away.”

“Tobio, look at me,” Suga started, “you obviously have to be respectful, but I think Hinata would be more upset if you didn’t touch him.” Suga’s smile was gentle and maternal. Kageyama just looked confused. 

Oikawa started to speak again and Iwaizumi quickly grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head when Oikawa looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Suga-san. I mean, he was kinda holding my hand but,” Oikawa was practically vibrating out of his skin wanting to speak. “But, I don’t think that means he wants me to put my head on his” Kageyama looked so broken and confused, Iwaziumi had to pull Oikawa closer to keep from laughing. 

Suga sighed deeply, looking to Daichi for backup. 

“Just go back over there, Kageyama, we will go with you, I am sure everything is fine.”

Daichi stood, placing his hand lightly on the small of Suga’s back. They looked over at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and as Iwaizumi tried to stand, Oikawa’s hand tightened on his thigh. 

“We will be right there, need to get refills!” Oikawa said brightly, gesturing at Iwaizumi’s empty glass. 

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa once the others had left, “he’s cute.”

“Not cuter than me though, right Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was looking up, their faces so close, Iwaizumi could count the freckles Oikawa had gotten over his nose after being out in the sun all day.

Iwaizumi lifted his hand, heart stuttering, as he brushed Oikawa’s bangs from his face, tracing his thumb down Oikawa’s cheek and jaw. 

“No one is cuter than you, Loserkawa.”

“Damn straight,” Oikawa murmured, eyes closed, body fully pushed into Iwaizumi’s.

_I want to kiss him so badly,_ Iwaizumi thought, startled. He hadn’t had a thought like that in a long time. Not since they saw each other last Christmas. 

\--

_The snow was falling pretty heavily as Iwaizumi drove to the airport to pick up Oikawa. It was the night before Christmas, the roads empty, everyone presumingly with their families, curled up under a kotatsu, surrounded by those they love._

And here I am, picking up my dumbass best friend from the airport, on Christmas Eve, because he waited until the last fucking minute to get his plane tickets. _Iwaizumi grumbled to himself, turning the heater up higher in his old car._

_Once Iwaizumi finally pulled into the near empty parking lot of the airport, he checked his phone again for the flight updates or a text from Oikawa that they had landed. There was none. He couldn’t explain it but there was a twisting anxiety in his gut. The plane should have landed by now, he was running late because of the snow and was already preparing for the whiny tone of Oikawa’s complaints when he did arrive. But, there was nothing._

_And there continued to be nothing for the next 10 minutes, until Iwaizumi couldn’t handle just sitting in his car anymore. He was shivering, but the car was feeling too hot for him now._

_He got out and walked into the airport, straight up to the lone woman at the desk._

_“Uh, hello. I am here to pick someone up, and the flight was supposed to be here by now. But it’s not. Where are they?” Iwaizumi’s hands gripped the desk, he grit his teeth realizing he was being rude, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He needed to know Oikawa was okay. He couldn’t explain this strong of a need to himself, so he didn’t try._

_The woman in front of him had a bland look on her face, “Do you know the flight number?”_

_“J-P-0-6-1-0” Iwaizumi read out, as she typed it into her computer._

_Her eyes widened briefly, before she quickly masked her expression with a tight smile._

_“Well, there was some delays, and the weather has created a few… issues in the air, but,”_

_Iwaizumi felt like he was going to throw up. “Is he okay? Is he safe?” He could taste bile at the back of his throat, knuckles white with how his grip tightened on the desk._

_“Sir, I am going to need you to calm down. We haven’t had contact for a few minutes, but as far as we know, they will be landing shortly. Please be patient.”_

_Iwaizumi might have blacked out, he’s not sure, but he spat a thank you out to the woman through his teeth and found himself at a bench near the entrance. His legs bounced, he pulled at his hair, he paced, he sat, he thought about banging his head into the wall._

_He checked his phone again. The plane was now officially 68 minutes late. He learned back, head against the cold window, trying to breathe through his confusing panic. Obviously he would be worried, Oikawa was his best friend. He cared about his safety, he had been protecting him for nearly their whole lives. He was there during every one of Oikawa’s big injuries: He was there when he broke his arm after falling out of a tree at 7 years old. He was there when he twisted his ankle the first time when he was 14 after practicing jump serves for hours and hours. Most notably, he was there when Oikawa’s knee went out at 16. Iwaizumi shivered, he would never forget the look in Oikawa’s eyes when he yelled for him._

_But none of that compared to right now. Because he didn’t know where Oikawa was. He didn’t know if he was safe. How could he protect him if he wasn’t there? Oikawa was probably scared, and alone. He shouldn’t have to be alone._

_Iwaizumi stood again, he walked outside and took a deep breath of the icy air._

He will be okay, he will be okay, he will be okay. _Iwaizumi repeated to himself as he paced outside. He was getting cold again so he started heading back inside when a notice dinged within the airport._

_“Welcome flight JP0610 to the Sendai International Airport, where the local time is 2313 and the temperature is -9, we look forward to serving you in the future.”_

_Most of the panic drained from Iwaziumi’s body as he dropped back into the bench he had been sitting at before. He dropped his head into his hands, and finally felt his shoulders relax completely when he heard an all too familiar , “Yoo-hoo! Iwa-chan! Did you miss -”_

_Iwaizumi cut him off with a giant hug. He buried his face in Oikawa’s hair, taking in his smell. After a moment, Oikawa dropped his bags and threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders._

_After a beat or two too long, Iwaizumi pulled back, grabbing at Oikawa’s face._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Were you worried about little old me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tried to tease, but Iwaizumi could see right through it to the anxiety that was settling under Oikawa’s skin._

_“Shut up, Tooru” Iwaizumi gathered him in another bone crushing hug “of course I was.”_

_He could feel Oikawa start to crumple, so he grabbed his hand, “Let’s go, we have a long drive home, and the roads aren’t great right now.”_

_Iwaizumi gabbed Oikawa’s bags in one hand, and continued to hold his hand in the other as they walked out to the car._

_He could see Oikawa shivering as they started the drive home, and he turned up the heat as he said, “There is a blanket in the backseat if you need it”._

_It was quiet in the car, the roads were finally clear and Iwaizumi stole a glance over to Oikawa. His head was resting against the window, eyes closed peacefully. He reached over and took Oikawa’s hand again, lightly squeezing it. He went to pull away, but Oikawa held on tight._

_“I was really scared, you know? The only thing holding me together was knowing you would be there when I got home.” Oikawa murmured sleepily. “I missed you so much” Oikawa sighed, snuggling deeper into the quilt Iwaizumi kept in his car. It was the one Oikawa-san had made for him when they graduated._

_Iwaizumi continued the drive home, one hand entangled with Oikawa’s as he slept, the other on the wheel, with a content smile on his lips._

_When Iwaizumi woke Oikawa once they were home, Oikawa grumbled, “Carry me, Iwa” without opening his eyes. He sighed, helping Oikawa out of the car, and grabbing his bags._

_“Can we stay at your place, tonight?” Oikawa said softly, pulling the blanket tighter around him as the wind whipped loose snow into the air around them._

_Iwaizumi was slightly taken aback, not wanting to say goodnight yet, but also not wanting to assume they would spend the night together._

_“Sure, Oikawa, whatever you want.” Iwaizumi looked over at his best friend. The snow was falling lightly, his cheeks were pink from the cold, and his hair was messy with sleep. He looked absolutely beautiful. He looked like Iwaizumi’s Tooru._

I want to kiss him

_He was too tired, from the drive and stress of the day. It was after midnight, stars barely starting to poke out through the snowstorm. That’s what he blamed it on, later, when he was punching himself for what he did._

_Iwaizumi leaned in, lips lightly brushing Oikawa’s, “Merry Christmas, Tooru”_

_Iwaizumi immediately walked past him, to unlock his door, missing the way Oikawa’s cheeks heated up, hand coming up to touch his lips, where Iwaizumi’s had just been._

_They slept curled together that night, for warmth, of course. And when they woke up the next morning, all legs and arms wrapped around each other, they didn’t mention it.  
_

__

__

_They didn’t mention the way they were connected at the hip the rest of the visit, either. Or any of the other small kisses they shared when the sun had gone down, and the lights were low. Or how often Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa, just to smell him, knowing he was home. Home with him. Because it didn’t feel like home without Oikawa next to him._

\--

Iwaizumi stretched his arms above his head, needing to clear his head from all that is Oikawa before he does something stupid. The only thing more stupid than still being madly in love with your childhood best friend is acting on it in the middle of a crowded bar with their friends just a few feet away. He didn’t even know if Oikawa was seeing anyone, not that he had the guts to ask. He assumed not, as the man was still curled up, practically in his lap, eyes closed looking more content than Iwaizumi was used to seeing him. But, he could never know for sure. They were a tactical pair, always pushing each other, or standing too close together, ankles crossed when they sat on a couch together, or Oikawa’s legs just fully thrown over Iwaizumi’s lap. Snuggling was, well sort of to be expected, and he didn’t think too hard on what that might mean. 

“Hey, you wanted to come to this shit, let’s go sit by everyone else.”

“Will you dance with me?” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi through his lashes, with the look that might just be the death of him.

“No.” 

Oikawa pouted, bottom lip jutting out, and Iwaizumi had to look away again as his thoughts wandered. He wasn’t drunk enough for this shit.

“I’ll buy you another drink, since you left yours with Hinata, let’s go.” Iwaizumi stood and pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans with a slight struggle, but he needed to keep his hands to himself. 

“Aww, Iwa-chan! So sweet!” Oikawa jumped up at the sound of free alcohol, “Come on, come on, let’s go then!” 

As they made their way back to the tables occupied by their friends, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice the way Kageyama was hanging on every word Hinata said. He hoped he didn’t look like that when Oikawa spoke. 

There was only one chair left, and Iwaizumi pulled it out, letting Oikawa sit, as he stood behind him, hands on the back of the chair.

“Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan. What would I do without you?” Oikawa said loudly as he slid into the chair. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that, reaching to take a sip of the whiskey Oikawa had sat on the table next to his margarita. 

“Watch your mouth, Tooru” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear as he stood back to full height, whiskey in hand. He could see the shiver run through Oikawa’s body in response to his words, and smirked, turning his attention to the conversation. 

Ushijima turned his body towards Oikawa, much to Oikawa’s dismay.

“How have you been, Oikawa-san? How is Argentina?” 

“It’s wonderful, Ushiwaka-kun, nice and warm. The team is good, too, obviously, since I am on it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Ushijma nodded, to the clear aggravation of Oikawa. “I do hope that one day we can face each other again. I have watched some of your games on TV and you are still a formidable opponent, even without Iwaizumi-san as your ace.”

Oikawa stilled, then took a large gulp of his drink. Iwaizumi cut in before Oikawa could respond, “Well, Oikawa brings out the best in anyone he plays with, which helps make up for his shitty personality.” 

The table laughed at that, but Oikawa was still quiet. Iwaizumi brushed his fingers down Oikawa’s arm once, leaning forward to put his glass back on the table. It seemed to calm him, mildly, but Oikawa grabbed his arm before he could stand back up fully.

“Dance with me, Iwa-chan” Oikawa whispered in his ear, “please.”

Oikawa rarely said please, and his voice felt like cool silk against Iwaizumi’s overheated face. 

“Later,” Iwaizumi said into Oikawa’s hair, giving the top of his head a soft kiss. 

_Fuck, fuck. FUCK. Why did I just do that?_ Iwaizumi thought, but with a quick glance around, no one was paying attention.

Oikawa settled back into his chair, leaning back into Iwaizumi’s chest lightly. 

The group chatted, and laughed, Bokuto and Kuroo going into a much too long story about high school, teasing Tsukishima. 

Oikawa held his margarita over his shoulder so Iwaizumi could take a sip, listening quietly, then dissolving into a fit of giggles when the story turned to Tuskishima poking fun at Hinata sneaking into a training camp. 

“I remember that,” Ushijima said.

“You did, WHAT?!” Bokuto boomed, laughing so hard his head fell into Akaashi’s chest. 

“Our son is so bold, ‘Kaashi, can you believe it? He must take after me!”

“Um, that is _our_ son,” Suga said a little too loudly through giggles, emboldened by his drinks.

Daichi just shook his head and smiled at Akaashi with a shrug. 

“Well,” Kuroo said, hands slapping down on the table, “I think we should dance.”

Bokuto, Oikawa, Hinata, and Suga all squealed at the idea. Kemna just rolled his eyes, pulling his PSP out of Kuroo’s pocket. 

“Come on, ‘Kaashi! Let’s dance!” Bokuto said, pulling him up and into his arms, hips already swaying to the beat of the music. 

Daichi slammed the rest of his drink, and followed Suga without even being asked. 

“Will you come dance, ‘Yama?” Hinata said, swaying just slightly, holding onto Kageyama’s hand.

“No, I don’t dance, idiot.” Kageyama said, unable to look at the boy.

Oikawa stood, slithering in between the chair and Iwaizumi, “I am holding you to that dance tonight, Iwa-chan. Don’t think I will forget. Come on, Chibi-chan, let’s leave these losers here.” He grabbed Hinata’s hand and led him out to the dance floor. 

Kageyama bristled as Oikawa sent a wink back at him over his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi slid into the bench next to him, pulling Oikawa’s margarita over with him. “He’s harmless to Hinata, you know that.”

“Better make your move, King, somehow Shrimpy gathers a harem wherever he goes.” 

“Shut up, Tsukishima,” Kageyama grumbled into his drink. 

Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi just laughed, looking out towards the dance floor. 

Oikawa made eye contact with Iwaizumi as he twisted and turned and danced. Iwaizumi swallowed, filling his dry mouth with more of Oikawa’s margarita. 

He definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this shit.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the chapter that contains the scene that has been plaguing my brain for weeks. I am not 100% happy with how it turned out, because it's pretty out of my comfort zone, but after editing it over and over, I am just going to post it. Also, not sorry for the mild cliff-hanger.
> 
> For some emersion, the first song they dance to is Gasolina by Daddy Yankee, and the second is How Long by Charlie Puth, Dj Selphi mix ft Camilo Bass. You can find a video that the dance is based on here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-JofUEsbD0&ab_channel=PlesniCentarMimbao 
> 
> Next chapter will cause the rating so go up, so watch out for that, it is already in the works ;)
> 
> Thanks for the hits and kudos! You can't imagine how happy I am with the response to my story, please feel free to leave some comments, too!

He is sure there is conversation going on around him, but all Iwaizumi can hear is a buzz in his ears, unable to pull his eyes away from Oikawa’s form. He needed to stop looking, he needed to calm down, but he only had so much restraint when it came to Oikawa. He was drinking Oikawa in from his seat, watching the man move and shift under the twinkling lights, dancing and smiling so freely, sweat glistening lightly on his arms and neck. It felt like the bass from the music was leading down from Oikawa’s hips, through the floor, up Iwaizumi’s feet, and straight to his core. 

He _really_ needed to calm down before this was more awkward for everyone near him.

Gathering what was left of his strength, he tore his eyes away from the dance floor, trying to join the conversation that he was clearly not a part of. 

“- then I dropped my bag, and all my papers went everywhere!” Yachi was saying, with a shy smile. Ushijima chuckled, which seemed odd, but Iwaizumi didn’t have enough brain space to try and figure out what was going on with that. 

“Tsukishima, I heard you were trying out for a team, how is that going?”

Tsukishima looked at Iwaizumi with amusement dancing in his eyes. “As I said a few minutes ago, it’s going well. I am still enjoying playing, and hopefully I make the team. I should, honestly. After graduating I took a break, but still played recreationally, so I am still pretty conditioned.”

Iwaizumi was paying attention, he really was, but he couldn’t help glancing over Tskuishima’s shoulder to see Oikawa again, holding hands with Hinata, dancing and singing. His eyes flitted back to Tskuishima, and was met again with a knowing smirk. 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi said quietly, looking down. What was up with him today? He needed to keep a better hold on his emotions, he wasn’t usually this obvious, he thinks, but with the way the tequila and whiskey were mixing in his stomach, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He ran his hands through his hair and down his face, closing his eyes and trying to center himself. “I’m going to... bar, or bathroom, or something.” Iwaizumi muttered to no one in particular as he stood and turned his back to the dance floor. 

As Iwaizumi stiffly walked away, Yamaguchi finally let out the laugh he was holding. “Oh my GOD, this is ridiculous. He was practically undressing Oikawa-san, I feel like I’m intruding.” Yamaguchi said through giggles. 

Kenma didn’t even look up from his game, “I think I am going to win, you all better be ready to pay up. There is no way they make it through this trip.” 

Everyone laughed again, aside from Ushijima.

“What do you mean, Kozume-kun?” 

“Oh, well we all took bets a while back about when Hajime and Tooru would finally get together, they have been like that since high school, yet have never dated.”

“They’re not together?” Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed, “They look like they are.”

“Exactly!” Yamaguchi slammed his hand on the table, throwing his head back. “Even Ushijima-san can see it! They think they are hiding it, can you believe that?”

“I am confused, clearly they are in love? Is that a secret? Why are they not dating?” Ushijima’s eyebrows knit together even tighter, if that was possible. 

“Some bullshit about not thinking the other feels the same, and distance and stuff. Even though I heard that they still talk nearly every night.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. 

“Hajime continually says that they are just ‘best friends’ like we all can’t see the way they eye-fuck at any given moment.” Kenma said, finally putting his PSP down and joining the conversation fully. With how quiet he is, he is a sponge for drama. 

“Tendo and I are best friends, and we definitely don’t touch as much as Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san do.” Ushijima said, as if that explained everything. 

\--

Iwaizumi dried his hands, and put them on the counter, looking at his flushed face. 

“Get your shit together, Hajime.” He told himself, “It’s just Oikawa, it’s the same as he has always been. An annoying brat. Don’t forget he is a brat.”

He slapped his cheeks and walked out, pep talked, and ready to be his normal, chill, gruff self. Except, he didn’t even make it back to the table before he heard Hinata shriek, “OIKAWA, THIS IS _OUR SONG!!”_ as Spanish-reggae beats filled the speakers. Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks, entranced by the way Oikawa’s hips swirled, dancing up on Hinata like he belonged there. 

Iwaizumi walked right past his friends, not hearing them call out for him, or seeing the looks shared between the group. All he could see was Oikawa, all there was was Oikawa, and if he wasn’t touching him _right now_ he might just die.

He grabbed Hinata by the scruff, eyes never leaving Oikawa, pushing him to the side and grabbed Oikawa by his hips tightly. Hinata probably put up a protest, he wasn’t sure, but when Oikawa tried to turn, hand raised already ready to slap whoever was grabbing at him, Iwaizumi grabbed it, pulling Oikawa back into his body. One arm was locked around Oikawa’s waist, the other tightly grabbing his wrist, one thigh between Oikawa’s and he rolled his hips.

“Do you get off dancing like that for anyone to see?” Iwaizumi growled. 

Oikawa was surprised for sure, eyes wide, “Iwa-chan?” he squeeked. As Iwaizumi dropped his wrist and instead grabbed at his neck, pulling it to the side.

“Did you want that dance, or not, Shittykawa?” he said directly into his ear. 

“Yes,” Oikawa breathed hotly across Iwaizumi’s neck, “please.” 

That was the second time he had said please tonight, and Iwaizumi was realizing quickly that Oikawa begging was one of the hottest things he had ever heard. 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back slightly, only to turn him, back to chest, as he started to move his feet and hips to the beat. One hand wrapped tightly around his middle, hand splayed across his abdomen, fingers teasing at the bottom of his shirt, and the other grabbing at Oikawa’s chin and neck so he dropped his head back onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t dance like this with just anyone, Oikawa. Just me. Only me. You’re _mine_.” Iwaizumi said into Oikawa’s neck, not sure where the words were coming from, but knowing he meant them, nonetheless. Oikawa groaned deep in his chest.

Iwaizumi slid the hand on Oikawa’s neck down, gripping his hip and thigh. Anywhere he could reach, he wanted to be touching Oikawa. He rolled his body, feeling Oikawa melt into him, hands winding up into Iwaizumi’s hair. They ground together, feet moving to the rhythm of the music, Iwaizumi’s mouth on Oikawa’s neck, not quite kissing, but panting, lips parted, just tasting him. 

“Mine,” he grunted into his skin. 

Iwaizumi didn’t care that he was practically dry humping his best friend in a crowded bar. He didn’t care that this was crossing an intimate boundary that had been blurred in the past, but now was being completely jumped over. As Iwaizumi took a step back with one foot, Oikawa followed, hips pushing back into Iwaizumi. When Iwaizumi stepped back forward with a flick of his hips, Oikawa was there, matching steps. Hands were everywhere. Iwaizumi’s fingers were fully under Oikawa’s shirt, feeling his abs and keeping them so tightly pressed together, Oikawa might just have bruises in the morning. He didn’t care, how could he? When his whole world felt complete, in that moment. With this beautiful, infuriating man rutting back into him. 

Iwaizumi was vaguely aware of his growing erection, but any feeling of shame and embarrassment could be saved for the morning, when he was sober, and alone. For now, he kept moving with Oikawa in a makeshift salsa, hands running up his sides and back down his arms, mouth moving against Oikawa’s neck, fully kissing now. He could feel just how hard Oikawa was panting, groaning with every kiss, every grind, every time Iwaizmui’s fingers tightened against Oikawa’s skin. 

They continued like this until the song faded into the next, and Oikwa pulled away, slightly breathless, turning to face Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-”

“Shut up, I’m not done with you” Iwaizumi growled, pulling Oikawa to his chest, one arm wrapped around his ribs, thigh pushed up between Oikwa’s legs, noses touching. 

“Dance with me, Tooru” Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa could only nod, as Iwaizumi started guiding them through a bachata. He lifted the leg tucked in between Oikawa’s legs slightly, tipping Oikawa into him, body leaning to the side, as Iwaizumi’s arms snaked Oikawa’s upper body back the other way, rolling them together. He held onto Oikawa’s ribs with one arm, pushing him away, only to pull him back in with a turn and grab onto both his hands. Oikawa’s breath hitched, surprised at how easily Iwaizumi moved. Iwazumi started to dance, Oikawa matching his footwork easily, just as Iwaizumi knew he would. He pulled Oikawa back around to face him, placing Oikawa’s arm on his shoulder, turning once, to return and push Oikawa’s arm off and throw him into a spin.

As Oikawa came out of the spin, Iwaizumi pulled him in so Oikawa’s back was against his chest again. He held one arm around Oikawa’s waist as they rocked together. Oikawa’s heart was pounding, he had never danced like this, he had never had anyone guide him around the dance floor so easily. But, of course, this was his partner, they were in sync in every other part of their life, why would dancing be any different? 

The music was slowing for the drop, so Iwaizumi turned Oikawa back to face him, arm around his back, and hand on his hip. Their bodies were so close together that Oikawa's hands had nowhere to go besides around Iwaizumi’s neck, so that’s where they came to rest, as he did a full body roll up Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi guided him to the side again, so one of Oikawa’s legs came up to lightly wrap around Iwaizumi’s hip. Oikawa didn’t even have time to register how intimate their position was, when Iwaizumi was guiding them back to center. He took a large step back with one foot, forcing Oikawa onto his tiptoes and leaning him fully against Iwaizumi. As he came back up, Iwizumi stepped back with both feet, slightly lifting Oikawa to drag him into a body roll. Oikawa couldn’t help but let out a small nervous giggle. When he had asked Iwaizumi for a dance, he didn’t have any idea it would be _this_. 

Iwaizumi pushed him away again, grabbing his hands, repeating the footwork he had done earlier. Only this time, when he pulled Oikawa back in, they continued to hold each other's hands, Oikawa having to reach across his stomach to keep hold, as the other went out in front of them. Iwaizumi guided Oikawa back, to duck out from under his hold, arms held up in the air. They continued the footwork, Iwaizumi letting go of one of Oikawa’s hands so they could do it next to each other, facing the same way. After a few beats, he turned towards Oikawa again, holding one hand, and coaxing him to spin out and back into his arms. When they came back together, Iwaizumi’s leg found its way between Oikawa’s again, rolling his hips a few times as he moved in a half circle to turn them again. Oikawa gasped, feeling Iwaizumi push their bodies together, biting back a groan at the feeling of their hips meeting. With a firm grip on Oikawa’s waist, he bent him back into a dip, slowly pulling him back up and into his body. Oikawa could only blink, unsure if the racing pulse he felt was his or Iwaizumi’s. 

They separated momentarily, continuing to step, only to pull back together, Iwaizumi’s hands guiding Oikawa’s hips side to side, into a quick spin, and then flushed together as they slowly melted and moved together. As the beat picked back up, so did Oikawa’s hips, pushing away to take a few steps, and holding one of Iwaizumi’s hands to do four quick spins, and continue the footwork they had been sharing. Oikawa was fully laughing now. He wasn’t sure if it was nervousness, or excitement, or just the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hands all over him, but he was content in a way he had never been before. He was also, very, very turned on. 

Iwaizumi smiled, a big smile that stopped his laughing, and momentarily took Oikawa’s breath away, as they pulled back together and continued the step and grind they had been doing. The music was slowing again, nearing the end of the song, as Oikawa rolled his hips into Iwaizumi, thinking that if this was his chance, he was going to go full out. He knew Iwaizumi could probably feel the growing length in his shorts, and he knew he should feel embarrassed about it, but he didn’t. Their faces were only a breath apart, as Iwaizumi guided him away to do a couple more quick spins, pulling his back so their bodies were pressed tightly together as the song ended. 

There was a beat of silence, all Iwaizumi could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and his labored breaths. And then came the noise. Everyone around them was screaming and cheering, his friends jumping on his back, and slapping his chest. 

“How did you learn to dance like that?!”

“Where the _fuck_ did that come from?!”

“Can you teach me that dance?!”

Apparently, as they had been in their own bubble, a space had cleared around them on the dance floor, nearly everyone in the bar watching intently as the two men had danced. A girl was asking to dance with him next. Someone else was asking if he could upload a video he took of the dance to YouTube. But all Iwaizumi could focus on was the buzzing in his skin in all the places Oikawa had been pressed up against. He could still feel the whisper of Oikawa’s hands, as he looked up and caught his eyes.

Iwaizumi pushed everyone aside as he strode up to Oikawa, grabbing him around the waist and picking him up, so Oikawa was forced to wrap his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. 

And he kissed him.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa full on the mouth, with everyone watching them, not giving a single fuck about anyone else in the entire world. Oikawa’s hands were on Iwaizumi’s face, his mouth tasted like strawberries and tequila.

Iwaizumi started walking, not taking his mouth off of Oikawa, as a path cleared for them with whoops and whistles and catcalls. 

And he kept walking, blindly, lips moving down Oikawa’s neck and Oikawa gasped for air. 

“Iwa, Iwa, look where you’re going, you're going to drop me.” Oikawa panted, clinging onto Iwaizumi for his dear life.

Iwaizumi just grumbled, feeling that buzzing anticipation through his skin, like he would die if he didn’t feel all of Oikawa, all around him. He was drunk on Oikawa’s smell, the taste of salt on his neck, the way Oikawa squirmed and flexed in his arms. 

“Hajime, wait, please” Oikawa said, putting his hands on Iwaizumi’s face again to get him to make eye contact. Iwaziumi’s eyes were glazed and far away, his face bright red. 

Iwaizumi’s haze cleared for a moment and he realized what he was doing, panic setting in. He let Oikawa slide down his body to stand on his own, but kept his hands on his hips, steadying him.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean - I shouldn’t - I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi felt like ice had shot through his veins and rocks filled his stomach as he quickly stepped back from Oikawa. He looked down, playing with his fingers, feeling like he should run away, but also being unable to move his legs. 

“Iwa-chan, my silly Iwa-chan, there is nothing to be sorry for, I just wanted you to put me down before you hauled off and fucked me in the middle of this club.” Oikawa giggled and stepped back into Iwaizumi’s personal space, lifting his chin. Oikawa’s face was so open and soft, Iwaizumi lost his breath, _again_. 

For someone as athletic as him, Iwaizumi sure was having trouble maintaining his heart rate and breathing tonight. He dropped his forehead into Oikawa’s shoulder, “Sorry” he muttered, again. 

“Hey,” Oikawa’s voice was soft, running his hands down Iwaizumi’s back, “let’s go take a walk and get some air.”

Iwaizumi looked up into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he just lost control around. But, he didn’t find any anger or regret, no matter how hard he looked. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said quietly, looking down again. 

Oikawa took his hand and walked him out of the bar and onto the beach. They stopped to take their shoes off, and walked hand in hand down to where the water was cresting the sand. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said once they were away from the noise of the party, and all they could hear was the washing of the waves. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you remember that night at the end of high school? When we saw the shooting stars?” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t forget that night, even when he tried. He could still see Oikawa’s face with the moon behind him when his eyes were closed. He could still feel the heat of Oikawa’s body against him, and the cool ground underneath them. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathed in response.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

Again, Iwaizumi would never forget. Oikawa was so sure of himself even then. Telling him he was in love with him, and had been forever. He had stated it like it was just a known fact. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and Oikawa loved Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi smiled a shy smile, turning his head from Oikawa.

When he didn’t respond, he felt Oikawa stop and tug on his hand. 

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong. Why did you shut down before?” 

Iwaizumi debated what to do. He could tell him the truth, or he could lie, and either way they both would probably end up getting hurt. If he told the truth, it could all blow up in their face anyways. Nothing had changed, they still lived counties apart, they still couldn’t be together. If he lied, and said he regretted it, it might kill him to see the pain in Oikawa’s eyes. 

He was still deep in thought when he felt a flick on his forehead. 

“Oi, what was that for, idiot.” 

“There is my Iwa-chan, thought I had lost you there for a minute” Oikawa smiled at him. The smile was so bright it challenged the moon. 

“I just,” Iwaizumi sighed, “I just never wanted to lose control around you like that. I just totally took advantage of you, I didn’t ask if I could kiss you, and in front of all those people, too!” Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa’s hand and grabbed at his hair, pacing around. “And, you could have a partner, for all I know! I was too much of a little bitch to even ask. And I acted like that! I should have asked you, I shouldn’t have assumed. I know how I feel, but what if you don’t feel the same anymore? What if -” He was cut off by a very loud, ugly, very real laugh from Oikawa. 

“Is that what you’re worried about? Iwa, I thought you knew me better than anyone. You’re questioning if I _still love you_?”

Iwaizumi froze, choking on his spit, and eyes going wide.

“I just - I didn’t -” Iwaizumi’s stuttering just made Oikawa laugh harder. 

“You’re so fucking stupid, sometimes, Iwa-chan. So dense” Oikawa flicked his forehead again, pushing up against his body. Iwaizumi’s hands automatically went to Oikawa’s hips, like they couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

“Let me stay with you tonight, Hajime” Oikawa whispered against his lips. Iwaizumi started overthinking again, until Oikawa pulled his head forward into a kiss, and then Iwaizumi’s brain shut off entirely. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said quietly, “okay.” and kissed Oikawa deeper, pulling him tighter, hands finding themselves on the small of Oikawa’s back, fingers spreading out grope at his ass. 

“Iwa-” Oikawa whined when Iwaizumi’s tongue opened his mouth. 

“Tooru, can you kindly shut the fuck up.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s hips into his, his hands moving lower and lower until they cupped his ass, using it as leverage to grind their hips together roughly. 

Oikawa just whined again at the feeling of their erections pressing together, “Please, Iwa, _please_ , let’s go back to your hotel room. I need you.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get a little steamy, guys, gals, and enby pals <3 
> 
> This is my first time writing smutty stuff, so I really hope y'all like it. Feel free to give me some comments with feedback and kudos are also mad appreciated! 
> 
> PS 490 hits? Y'all wildin

The walk back to the hotel would have taken a lot less time if Oikawa hadn’t stopped them every few minutes by grabbing at Iwaizumi’s shirt and sucking light marks onto his exposed chest. Iwaizumi was barely able to hold on to his mask of composure as they walked, with Oikawa whispering filthy things to him every step of the way. 

When they finally made it back and maneuvered themselves into an empty elevator, Iwaizumi’s patience was wearing thin. He grabbed Oikawa’s hair, effectively ripping him off of his chest, which had only gotten more exposed as Oikawa had been slowly unbuttoning his shirt more. He pushed Oikawa up against the back wall, pinning both hands above his head, and caging him in with his hips. 

“You are a little shit, did you know that?” 

Oikawa just grinned up at him, flexing his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hold. “Am I, Iwa-chan? You seem to be enjoying it, though.” He pushed his hips harder into Iwaizumi’s, pulling a low groan out of the man. 

Iwaizumi bent down and bit into Oikawa’s neck, hard. He let out a gasp that morphed into a high-pitched moan as Iwaizumi licked at the offended skin.

He shifted, so both of Oikawa’s hands were held in one of his, as the other went to grab at his neck, pushing his head back against the elevator wall. 

“I will wreck you,” Iwaizumi growled into Oikawa’s face, watching the way his eyes dilated and a shiver racked through him. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were at Iwaizumi’s floor, and he dropped Oikawa, turning and walking out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. Oikawa slumped down the wall, quickly righting himself to chase after Iwaizumi. 

He shifted himself uncomfortably in his shorts as he neared Iwaizumi trying to get the keycard out of his pocket. As soon as they got through the door, Iwaizumi turned and shoved Oikawa back against the door, attacking his lips. Hands wandering up his tight shirt, feeling the planes of his abs underneath his fingers. Oikawa finished his work of unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s shirt, shoving it off his shoulders.

“I’m glad.. I brought this.. shirt for you” Oikawa panted in between kisses. “You looked.. so.. fucking.. good.” He was moving his mouth across Iwaizumi’s jaw and down his neck to his collar bones. Iwaizumi threw his head back and moaned as Oikawa bit and sucked into his tanned skin. 

“Goddamn it, Oikawa, are you trying to eat me?” Iwaizumi groaned, grabbing on to Oikawa’s hair again to pull him back up to his mouth. “Bed, now.” 

They slipped out of their shoes, and emptied their pockets. Oikawa peeled his shirt off and walked towards Iwaizumi who was sitting on the bed watching intently. He climbed onto the bed, putting his knees on either side of Iwaizumi’s thighs. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips, pulling him farther up, so he was sitting fully in Iwaizumi’s lap. 

“Hi,” Oikawa said, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and running his fingers through his hair.

“Hi, yourself” Iwaizumi responded, eyes raking down Oikawa’s exposed chest. 

Iwaizumi moved in, locking his lips to Oikawa’s. This kiss was different from all the others they had shared that night. It was slow, and sensual, like it held a promise of _more_. Oikawa sighed around Iwaizumi’s lips, rocking himself against him. 

They slowly made out, Oikawa lighting pulling at Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi’s tongue was deep in Oikawa’s mouth, feeling and tasting every bit of him. He kissed like he was trying to memorize his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue across Oikawa’s teeth, and biting his lips. After one bite that was harder than the rest, Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s hair, moaning loudly. The sound triggered something within Iwaizumi, who gripped Oikawa’s hips tighter, and tossed him over off his lap, and into the bed. 

Oikawa laid back, knees bent and legs spread as Iwaizumi kneeled above him, just looking at him. 

“Come here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, beckoning him closer with his hand. 

Iwaizumi bent down, stretching out his arms to hold Oikawa’s above his head again, and forcefully ground his erection down into Oikawa. 

“Ah! Iwa!” Oikawa moaned, causing Iwazumi to do it again. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa panted, “more, please, more!” Iwaizumi lifted his hips up, using one hand to hold Oikawa’s arms, and the other to keep his hips firm to the bed. He looked him in the eyes and then bent down to suck on his nipple, but still kept his hips from touching Oikawa’s. 

“Iwa! No, please, I want to feel you,” Iwaizumi bit down harder, still holding Oikawa’s hips firm. He was trying to buck up against the hold, trying to chase the friction, whining when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He threw his head side to side, moaning, “Iwa-chan...”

Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s wrists tighter, bringing his mouth up to his ear. “No.”

Oikawa’s pupils were dilated, he was so turned on he could barely think, “What? Iwa-chan, please, I need - ”

“I know what you need... and no.”

“Iwa -” Iwaizumi squeezed his wrists again, “Hajime, please!” 

Finally, Iwaizumi dropped his hips, rutting down against Oikawa, knocking his breath from his lungs. 

Oikawa freed one arm and raked it down Iwaizumi’s back, nails digging in. Iwaizumi snaked his arm under Oikawa’s to grab onto his shoulder, giving him more leverage to thrust harder against him. 

“Pants… too tight,” Oikawa squirmed, like Iwaizumi didn’t already know what he was referring to. Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa’s arm, and started kissing his way down his body. He started at his collar bone, mouthing down the middle of his chest, only to momentarily pause and place a small kiss against Oikawa’s heart. He kept kissing down until he got to the top of Oikawa’s shorts. He looked up at Oikawa before he unbuttoned them, and Oikawa had to throw his head back into the pillows with a groan, fearing that he would cum just from the sight of his best friend in between his legs.

Iwaizumi chuckled, and unbuttoned Oikawa’s shorts, sitting up slightly in order to pull them off. His pants were very uncomfortable, too, but thoughts of his own cock flew out of his mind when he caught sight of Oikawa’s bulge in his tight boxer briefs. Spit pooled in Iwaizumi’s mouth as he saw the wet spot forming on the fabric. He was about to move his mouth down, when his brain caught up with his body. 

This was Oikawa’s cock. _Oikawa_ layed out in front of him, almost naked. He froze, suddenly feeling like a blushing virgin again. 

His hesitation must have made its way through Oikawa’s hormone muddled brain, because he heard a breathy, “Hajime? What’s wrong?”

He looked up and the face he was met with was what his wet dreams were made of. Oikawa’s face was blushed, hair messy, and lips bitten red. He had pink marks littering his neck and chest, a couple a deeper red, with the potential of turning into dark hickies. 

Oikawa ran his hand gently through Iwaizumi’s hair and down his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into the tender touch. He took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, he maintained eye contact with Oikawa as he moved his lips down to mouth at the bulge. 

The gutteral sound that came out of Oikawa was like none Iwaizumi had heard before, and it shot straight to his cock. Oikawa dropped his head back down, hand coming back up to Iwaizumi’s hair, grabbing on tightly. 

Iwaizumi continued to kiss and suck at Oikawa’s dick, hands running up his thighs until they gripped at the band of his underwear. He started to slowly pull them down, exposing the sharp v-shape of Oikawa’s hips, and a trail of dark hair leading down. He lifted his face, in order to pull Oikawa’s underwear off, hearing a sharp intake of breath as his cock sprang out. Iwaizumi took a second to admire Oikawa’s naked body. He couldn’t help the primal grumble that came from his chest before he dove back down, swallowing Oikawa’s dick in one go. Oikawa opened his mouth to moan, but his breath was cut off as he was surrounded by the wet heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s thighs as he bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking hard as he pulled up to the tip. He kept the suction and flicked his tongue back and forth over Oikawa’s slit, tasting his precum, then sliding back down slowly. Oikawa was panting, a stream of unintelligible sounds coming from his open mouth. 

“Iwa.. Iwa, _holy fuck_ ” Oikawa’s fingers tightened in Iwaizumi’s hair as he pushed past his gag reflex to take him down his throat. He swallowed a few times, then came off with a deep breath, before dropping back down, mouth open, to lick at the tip again. As he caught his breath, Iwaizumi licked up from Oiakwa’s balls, sucking on the loose skin at the base of Oikawa’s dick. He dragged his lips back up the shaft, and dropped back down hard to push Oikawa to the back of his throat. 

Oikawa’s thighs were twitching under his fingers, legs kicking slightly with every pass of Iwaizumi’s tongue. He let his teeth drag up gently, biting lightly at the tip. Oikawa’s noises were barely human, as he grunted and groaned. He let go of Iwaizumi’s hair only to put his fist in his mouth and grab at the sheets. Iwaizumi pulled off his cock and started kissing and sucking at his inner thighs while palming his balls, letting one finger tease a little lower.

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa’s flushed face. His eyes were closed, chest heaving. He pulled his attention back to the length in front of him, licking from base to tip once before pushing back down. He alternated suction, pushing his nose into Oikawa’s pubic hair, feeling his throat threatening to close, but fighting through the discomfort as tears filled his eyes. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasped, “Hajime, you have to stop, I’m going to cum, holy fuck, _please_ ”

Iwaizumi popped off, sitting up on his knees, and wiping his mouth. Oikawa was flushed down his chest, eyes blinking quickly, trying to focus on Iwaizumi’s face. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.” 

Oikawa groaned again, throwing his arm over his eyes as his dick twitched at the praise. 

Iwaizumi started palming at his length through his pants, the discomfort finally being realized. Oikawa peeked at him, eyes dropping down, and watching Iwaizumi’s hand grab at himself. 

“Let me,” Oikawa started shuffling to sit up, muscles still tense from the effort of holding back his climax. He sat up, and unbuttoned Iwaizumi’s jeans, hands reaching to pull his length free. Iwaizumi gasped, head lolling back as Oikawa’s hand slipped down over him. He would have been embarrassed at how wet he was if he had the mental functions to feel embarrassment in that moment. Oikawa squeezed him as he stroked up, and Iwaizumi had to brace himself on the bed, dropping his head into Oikawa’s shoulder, biting down to keep his head on straight. 

Oikawa was whining again, pumping his wrist, like he couldn’t get enough. “Take these off,” Oikawa said, reluctantly taking his hand away. Iwaizumi took a few grounding breaths, standing on shaky legs to kick off his pants. Before he could even fully get them off, Oikawa had slid off the bed and to his knees, looking up at Iwaizumi. He had to close his eyes and clench his fists, heat pooling in his abdomen threatening to overwhelm him. Oikawa’s eyes were big and glassy, looking thoroughly fucked out, without even being touched. He blinked slowly a few times before taking Iwaizumi in his mouth, one hand at the base so he wouldn’t choke. 

Spots filled Iwaizumi’s vision, Oikawa’s mouth was just so _hot_. Oikawa was working his way deeper, slowly, keeping the pressure just right, hand taking care of what his mouth didn’t. Iwaizumi’s blood burned, breaths labored, trying to keep himself from burying himself in Oikawa’s mouth. He wasn’t huge, but he definitely wasn’t small, and as much as he wanted to fuck Oikawa’s face senseless, he didn’t want to hurt him. He threaded his hands into Oikawa’s soft hair, muttering praises without thinking. 

“Jesus, Tooru, so good. You’re doing so well, taking me like that.”

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back, forcing himself down harder on Iwaizumi with a whimper. It vibrated up Iwaizumi, ripping a long moan from his throat. Oikawa’s lips were stretched wide around Iwaizumi, spit and precum wetting his face, tears in the corners of his eyes, hands holding onto Iwaizumi’s thighs tightly. 

He pulled off, catching his breath, a thick string of spit still connecting his mouth to his cock. He kept pumping Iwaizumi, hand slipping up and down easily. 

“Fuck, you look so hot, on your knees for me.” Oikawa’s breath hitched, “You like that you little slut, being on your knees for me?”

Oikawa whimpered, taking Iwaizumi back in his mouth with vigor. He bobbed his head quickly, pushing Iwaizumi all the way down his throat with a small gag. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hair, holding him in place for a moment, breathing hard. Oikawa pulled off, opening his mouth wide, eyes expectant. 

“Fuck my face, Hajime.” 

“ _Jesus fuck, Tooru_ ” Iwaizumi breathed, as he grabbed onto Oikawa’s head, thrusting his cock deep into the wet heat. He fucked himself in hard a few times, pulling out completely and dragging his throbbing tip over Oikawa’s lips, before diving back in. Oikawa held his head still, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s thighs. Iwaizumi’s legs were tense, heart beating out of his chest, when he pulled out of Oikawa’s mouth, clamping down hard on the base of his cock. He was throbbing in his hand, gritting his teeth, trying not to imagine his cum dripping all over Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa’s mouth was still open, his tongue sticking out, eyes glazed with lust and tears. He looked so beautiful, waiting to be filled. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up by the armpits, so he was standing and pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

“Fuck me, Hajime.”

“No.” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth. Everything in him was begging to put his cock inside Oikawa, bury himself to the hilt, fuck him raw until he filled him with his cum. 

“What.. Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked dazed and confused, eyes far away, face flushed and gorgeous. 

“We were both drinking tonight,” Iwaizumi said, slowly and firmly. “When I fuck you, we are going to be 100% sober. I want to make sure I remember every second of you screaming my name.”

Oikawa shivered in Iwaizumi’s grasp. He closed his eyes as precum dribbled out of his cock at Iwaizumi’s words. 

“I want you so badly, though.” he whined, reaching down to grab at Iwaizumi’s rock hard cock. He shivered, moving to push Oikawa back onto the bed. 

“On your stomach, all fours.”

Oikawa scrambled to do what he was told, unsure of what Iwaizumi had planned, but wanting to take all he was given. 

Iwaizumi knelt behind him, spreading his ass. Iwaizumi leaned in, licking a stripe from his balls up to his hole. Oikawa mewled loudly, hands clenching the pillow he was holding. Iwaizumi did it again, letting spit drip out of his mouth, wetting the area. He used the tip of his tongue to flick over the puckered hole, lightly pushing in, only to pull it back out and use the flat part of his tongue to lick over it again. Oikawa had his face buried in the pillow, trying to bite back his moans. He was pushing his hips back into Iwaizumi’s face, searching for more friction. Iwaizumi pulled back, pushing his thumb into Oikawa, and he _screamed_. 

Without removing his thumb, he leaned back down to lap at Oikawa, pushing his tongue in alongside his finger. He pulled up with his hand, tongue thrusting in and out hard, licking at his ass like he was starving. Iwaizumi laid down, one arm wrapped around Oikawa’s hip, pulling him back into his face. He pulled his thumb and tongue out to suck on his first two fingers, and pushed them into Oikawa. Oikawa froze, muscles tightening at the intrusion. Iwaizumi quickly took Oikawa’s balls into his mouth, distracting him as he shoved his fingers in deeper. Oikawa let his chest drop to the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore, drunk on the feeling of Iwaizumi inside him. 

Iwaizumi pumped his fingers in and out, spreading his fingers inside in order to fit his tongue, too. Oikawa was shaking, twitching around Iwaizumi, and he could only imagine how it would feel when his dick took the place of his hand. He pulled his mouth away, fingers twisting and searching until he found the spot that made Oikawa see stars. 

“ _HAJIME_ ” Oikawa cried, “RIGHT THERE, FUCK, RIGHT THERE”

Iwaizumi smirked, lightly biting at Oikawa’s cheek. He continued to push and rub over his prostate, watching the way Oikawa’s back twitched. He pulled part way out, only to push back in with three fingers. He pumped a few times, until Oikawa was used to it, and then he pulled out completely, watching as Oikawa’s asshole fluttered, tightening around nothing. Oikawa whined and whimpered, begging Iwaizumi for more. He went back in with his mouth, sucking at his hole, loving the noises that were coming from underneath him. He shoved his tongue in as far as it could go, flicking it up and down, tasting Oikawa. He pulled back, hooking his thumbs into both sides of hole, gazing inside. 

Oikawa was muttering nonsense, scratching at the bed. 

“Close, so close, please…” He was begging. Oikawa Tooru was begging. Iwaizumi almost came from the sound alone. 

Iwaizumi shoved two fingers back in, spreading them to push his tongue in the middle, rubbing at his prostate with a firm and continuous pressure. 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, _Hajime_ ” Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa clamping down around him, almost too tight to keep thrusting, but he kept going, finger fucking Oikawa through his orgasm. He kept pushing in, until Oikawa was squirming away from him. Iwaizumi sat up, rutting his dick in between Oikawa’s cheeks. It was so wet and slippery, he was sliding easily through his crack, imagining the feeling of being inside. His grip on Oikawa was tight, his muscles cramping up, and then he was shooting his cum on Oikawa’s ass and up his back. 

He collapsed on top of Oikawa with a huff, trying to catch his breath. He rolled off of him, looking over at Oikawa’s face. 

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa cracked one eye, and giggled. “Okay? Yeah, I think I am ‘okay’, Iwa-chan” He closed his eye again, sighing, “I don’t think I have cum that hard since I was a teenager, holy shit.” 

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, “Yeah,”

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said quietly, “I don’t think I can move my legs.”

Iwaizumi laughed again, covering his eyes. “We need to clean up though, let me go run a bath for you.” He just wanted to sleep, but forced himself up on weak legs, and wandered to the bathroom.

He flicked on the lights, turning to the bath and turning the water warm. He added some of the hotel's bath oil, and turned to the mirror. 

“ _Shit_ ” Iwaizumi hissed, looking at the marks littering his neck and chest. 

When he walked back into the main room, Oikawa was just as he left him, breathing slowed.

“Let’s go, babyboy, let’s get you cleaned up.” Oikawa just hummed.

“Only if you take a bath with me,” he said into the pillow. He lifted one hand up, blindly grabbing towards Iwaizumi. 

“Alight, let’s go, Lazykawa.” Iwaizumi helped Oikawa up and to the bathroom, holding his hand as he stepped into the steaming water. Oikawa slid down, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of eucalyptus and lavender from the bath. He cracked his eyes, catching Iwaizumi smiling softly down at him. As soon as he noticed, the smile dropped off his face, into his more normal grumpy face. 

“You going to make room for me, or not?” Iwaizumi grumbled, embarrassed. Oikawa scooted back, so Iwaizumi could fit in. He stepped in, leaning his body back against Oikawa. Oikawa hooked his chin over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, turning to press a gentle kiss behind his ear. 

They sat there, relaxing, until they were both falling asleep, when they finally washed up and got ready for bed. 

Oikawa slid on a pair of Iwaizumi’s boxers, which caused Iwaizumi to blush. Even after all they had done that night, the sight of Oikawa in his underwear stirred something deep within him. They got into bed, snuggling together. Iwaizumi had his arm firmly around Oikawa, breathing in the smell of his hair. He smelled like bath, and sex, and Oikawa, and Iwaizumi couldn’t think of a better smell to fall asleep to. 

Both their breathing was even, Iwaizumi tipping quickly into sleep, when he heard Oikawa mumble something. He wasn’t sure if his brain was playing tricks on him or not, but he is pretty sure he heard,

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”


	6. Chapter Five

He was laying in a grass field surrounded by wildflowers, and he was warm. He took a deep breath, the smell of freshly cut grass and crisp air filled his nose. He smiled and sighed, he felt like he was home. Not his actual house, with his parents and friends, but a place that transcends that. A place that he could be 100% himself, a place with no judgement, a place he felt safe. He rolled over, and the smell grew stronger. He could feel the sun blanket him as he searched for more of the addicting scent. 

It was soft where he laid, and he was so comfortable. _I could lay here every day for the rest of my life_. The thought popped in his head, and a feeling of contentment settled deep in his bones. He shifted, the scent filling his nose, it was tickling him, but he could ignore that in order to gain more of this feeling. He sighed, something fluttering close by.

He was getting a little hot, the sun getting too strong, but he didn’t dare move. He listened to the world around him. He could hear the movement of the grass near his head, and… something else? It was a sharp sound, making him grimace. He didn’t want to leave the field yet, he felt like he had been searching for this spot for his whole life, and was finally here. But, the sound was getting louder. It was annoying and he was trying to ignore it. The grass was moving faster now, and something was tickling him again. 

The smell was getting weaker, and he started to panic. He reached out, trying to keep close to it. His hand grazed something, and the smell came back, but that loud sound was still there. Something brushed over his forehead.

“ _Iwa-chan…_ ” 

That sound was nice, though. Someone calling for him. Oikawa? Was Oikawa in the field with him?

“ _Iwa-chan…_ ” 

It was louder this time, but he couldn’t see where it was coming from.

Something shook him, but he buried his face further into the warmth. He heard a giggle. 

“Oikawa?” 

The sound was louder again. It was really starting to bother him, but he continued to ignore it until...

\--

There was a banging at Iwaizumi’s door,

“Wake up sluts! Y’all better be in there, and not _dead somewhere on the beach_ since neither of you texted anyone last night letting us know you were safe!”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, trying to blink the sleep away. He was completely wrapped around Oikawa, arms holding him close, and face in his hair. He pulled away slowly, with a blush creeping up his face when there was another knock.

Untangling himself from Oikawa, he got up quickly, storming over to the door. He threw it open, midknock, “What?!”

Kuroo leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, and a slow smirk crawling up his face. He eyed up Iwaizumi, taking in his state of undress. Iwaizumi grit his teeth, staring straight back at his friend. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Is Oikawa in there with you?” Kuroo tried to peek in the room, and Iwaizumi closed the door part way in order to block his wandering eyes. 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms across his chest, “Again, _what the fuck do you want_?”

“I just wanted to make sure my dear friends were safe and sound, and ask if you guys wanted breakfast. I’m sure you worked up a hearty appetite last night.” 

Iwaizumi slammed the door on Kuroo’s grinning face.

He ambled back over towards the bed to see Oikawa sitting up against the headboard, covers pulled up around his waist. He had a small smile on his face, fingers playing with the corner of the blanket. Iwaizumi shifted his weight back and forth, unsure of how to proceed. After the night they shared, he wasn’t sure where they stood with each other. 

Oikawa flipped the corner of the blanket back, “It’s pretty chilly without you in here, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm as he crawled back into bed. He kept his hands on his stomach, hesitant to do anything Oikawa might not like; he was feeling much less brave in the daylight. Oikawa slid down the bed, placing his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, and wrapping his arm around him. He started tracing his fingers over Iwaizumi’s skin, tickling him. 

“Is this okay, Iwa-chan?”

His voice was more timid than Iwaizumi had heard in a long time. It felt nostalgic, cuddling like this. He settled, pulling Oikawa tighter against him. 

“Yeah, this is good.” Iwaizumi said quietly, as to not disrupt the calm they had created. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I slept really well, actually.” Oikawa let his lips drag across Iwaizumi’s skin as he spoke, breath warm on his exposed chest. Iwaizumi started lightly running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, and dropped his head to place a soft kiss on his temple.

“Are you hungry?”

“Mmm, yeah, I could go for some breakfast,” Oikawa snuggled deeper into Iwaizumi’s hold as he spoke. 

“Would you maybe want to go out to a cafe, just us?” Iwaizumi was sure Oikawa could hear the way his heart was racing. They had known each other their entire lives, had more meals together than he could count, but everything felt different now. Their relationship shifted last night, and Iwaizumi felt all off balance. 

“Iwa-chan, are you asking me on a date?” Oikawa’s tone took a teasing tilt, but it couldn’t quite cover the quiet nervousness that shook his words. 

“Honestly,” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and buried his face into the tufts of Oikawa’s bedhead, letting his lips brush over him, “I’m not sure. I just don’t feel like sharing you yet.” Oikawa’s fingers had frozen where they drew on Iwaizumi, then settled back into a comforting pattern, his skin heating under the touch.

They continued to lay together, a peaceful silence blanketed over their entangled bodies until Iwaizumi felt Oikawa nudge at his jaw. He pulled his face back, looking down at him. Oikawa’s eyes were big, blinking once slowly before they slid shut, face lifting to press a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi rolled out from under Oikawa, shifting his weight to press his mouth fully to Oikawa’s. He felt Oikawa’s arm slip around his shoulders, pulling him close, clinging to his body. He let his hand slip up Oikawa’s side, feeling goosebumps under his fingers. He kissed Oikawa deep and slow, molding their mouths together. 

He pushed up on one arm, looking down at Oikawa. He dropped down to give him one more kiss, and then pushed himself out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Oikawa was unabashedly staring at him, watching his body move. Iwaizumi turned away from him, grabbing some clothes from his bag. 

“Do you want some clothes, or…” Iwaizumi trailed off, unsure of how Oikawa was getting back to his room without it clearly being a walk of shame. Oikawa stood up behind him, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Will Iwa-chan make the walk of shame with me?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, pulling out of Oikawa’s grasp to finish putting his shirt on. He bent over, grabbing Oikawa’s clothes from last night and tossing them to him. “Get dressed, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa whined, muttering how gross it was putting his dirty clothes back on. After they dressed, they made their way to Oikawa’s room so he could change his clothes and, “ _I need to fix my hair, Iwa-chan! I have to look good for our date!_ ” 

\--

They wandered around for a little bit, until they found themselves at a little beach-side cafe. They sat down at a table outside, the early afternoon sun shining down, the temperature already rising. The waitress came over to take their orders, giving her full attention to Oikawa as he looked over the menu.

“I’ll have an iced white mocha, please,” Oikawa said with an easy smile, looking up at the waitress with his chin in his palm. “What would you like, Iwa-chan?” The waitress barely looked over at Iwaizumi as he asked for a black coffee. Before he even finished talking, she looked back to Oikawa, leaning down slightly to try and show off some cleavage, “Can I get you anything else, sir” she purred. Oikawa just chuckled, waving her away, and looking at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, picking up his menu in order to block his face from Oikawa. He felt a pang of jealousy deep in his gut, making his stomach turn. He tried to read the menu, but his eyes wouldn’t focus, head swimming. He felt so stupid, thinking anything could change between him and Oikawa, after the night they spent together. Of course they would just go back to how they have always been. He had no claim on Oikawa; no right to feel jealous at his best friend flirting with the waitress. A long finger tugged down at the top of his menu, pulling it from Iwaizumi’s grasp. Iwaizumi kept his eyes downcast, unable to look at Oikawa in the eyes before masking his emotions. Oikawa put his fingers under Iwaizumi’s chin, forcing his face up. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said softly, “Do you know what you want to eat?” Iwaizumi pulled his head away from Oikawa, looking back down at the menu. He was feeling that same sense of imbalance again, shifting his feet and picking his menu back up. Oikawa draped himself over the table, hands resting on Iwaizumi’s arms. “I know what looks good to me,” Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi’s eyes shot up, face warming slightly. Oikawa’s head was cocked to the side, a teasing smile finding his lips. 

“Iwa-chan is so cute when he gets flustered.” Iwaizumi took the menu and thumped him over the head with it. 

“Shut up, Dummykawa.” Iwaizumi felt his face flush deeper, eyes scanning the menu quickly, picking the first thing his eyes focused on. When the waitress came back, Iwaizumi thought another button had been undone. But, when he glanced back at Oikawa, his eyes were trained only on him. Without looking away, Oikawa ordered, much to the disappointment of the waitress. Iwaizumi fought to keep the smirk off his face as he ordered as well. Oikawa took one of Iwaizumi’s hands into his on top of the table, and the waitress couldn’t help the way her eyes bulged slightly, and then narrowed at their clasped hands. 

She stomped away, Iwaizumi following her with his eyes. Oikawa squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back forward. 

Oikawa was sipping on his coffee, eyes soft. Iwaizumi grumbled, running his thumb over the side of Oikawa’s hand, “How can you even drink that shit, it’s not even coffee.”

“Just because Iwa-chan likes his coffee bitter, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t enjoy the taste of things.” 

Whether Oikawa meant to or not, his words brought an onslaught of images to Iwaizumi’s mind from last night, laying behind him lapping at his - 

Iwaizumi cut his train of thought off with a cough, eyes flicking around to look anywhere but the man in front of him. Oikawa cocked his head, hair bouncing, with a look that felt all too revealing to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi cleared his throat again, “What did you want to do today? I would say going to the beach again, but I don’t know if I could face everyone with the way you marked me up last night.”

Iwaizumi forced his face to go firm, even though the thought of everyone knowing Oikawa had claimed him filled his stomach with butterflies. It was Oikawa’s turn to blush, cut off from responding by the waitress returning with their food. She set Iwaizumi’s food down so hard, the plate clattered, and then turned her whole body to Oikawa, bending low to place his food down gently. 

“Be careful, it’s hot” She batted her eyelashes, and pushed out her chest. She was acting far too desperate for Iwaizumi’s taste, but he knew Oikawa thrived on the attention. But, to his surprise, Oikawa barely paid her any notice, smiling tightly before thanking her for the meal.

Iwaizumi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and watching the interaction. The waitress huffed, reaching out to drape her hand on Oikawa’s arm. “Let me know if you need _anything_ else, like maybe my number?”

Oikawa pulled his attention to her now, eyes sharp. “What I _need_ is for you to back up and not touch me. What I _need_ is for you to take a fucking hint. What I _need_ is for you to button your shirt up, and stop making a fool of yourself.” He turned back to Iwaizumi, smile melting into something much more genuine. “So Iwa-chan, what do you want to do for the rest of _our date_?” He articulated those words bitterly, letting his eyes drag back over to the waitress, who was still standing there, mouth agape. 

“I think we are all good here” Iwaizumi said to the waitress with a chuckle, giving thanks for the meal and starting to dig in. She scampered away, and Oikawa seemed to deflate a little, before perking back up and cutting into his french toast. 

They chatted easily while they ate, and Oikawa popped his fork over to Iwaizumi’s plate to steal a bite of his spinach omelette. His face screwed up in disgust, “Iwa-chan, what is that?!” 

“Just because you are a child who refuses to eat his vegetables, doesn’t mean the rest of us are. I can’t even understand how you are a professional athlete, with how much sugar you consume.” Oikawa had a dab of whipped cream on the corner of his lip, and Iwaizumi reached over wiping it off, and popping his finger into his mouth. Oikawa watched his finger with a look of fascination mixed with desperation, licking his lips. He let out a strangled noise, “Iwa-chan…”

“Yes, _Tooru_?” Iwaizumi lowered the pitch of voice, watching as Oikawa’s eyes went half lidded.

Oikawa had to physically shake his head to clear it, eyes shining bright with mischief. 

They finished their meal, and Iwaizumi insisted on paying. They didn’t see their waitress again. 

\--

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked down the boardwalk, shoulders bumping lightly, talking about nothing in particular. 

“You know, you are a very clingy baby when you sleep.” Oikawa said plainly, causing Iwaizumi to miss a step, lurching forward. Oikawa let out a chuckle, turning to stand in front of where Iwaizumi had stopped. “You were curled all around me, and wouldn’t let me go. I even tried to get the door, but you wouldn’t let me.” Iwaizumi felt like his face was on fire, remembering his dream. Oikawa touched him on the nose, “Cute, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi swatted his hand away, but kept hold of it, grumbling to himself. They kept walking, hands held tightly, Oikawa swinging their arms with every step. 

“Do you want to see if everyone is at the beach? I want to play volleyball with Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi pulled his phone out, sending a text to the group seeing if they wanted to meet up to play this afternoon. 

They made it back to the hotel, and went to their separate rooms to get ready. Iwaizumi dropped to the bed, smelling Oikawa on his sheets. He covered his face, letting himself grin fully. He flopped his hands out to the side, staring at the ceiling. His smile slipped, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. He got up to put his swim trunks on, and hesitated, but grabbed a shirt to try and cover the majority of the marks Oikawa left on him last night. He started in the mirror, searching for any change in him. He felt different, but he looked the same as he always had. 

He was madly in love, and he had a taste of what could be. If the way he reacted to the waitress was any clue, he was thoroughly and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @/yourfavoriteao3


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this story reached 1000 hits today, and I am so incredibly happy. Thank you all so much for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me <3

_\- Oikawa -_

Oikawa closed the door to his hotel room and slid down to sit on the floor. He let his composure crack, as tears started dripping down his face. He pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them and resting his forehead on his knees. He wondered exactly why he was crying; relief, sadness, joy, maybe some combination of the three? He just knew that he had been holding all of this in since Iwa-chan had been playing with his hair on the couch at the bar the night before.

He was overwhelmed, and emotionally exhausted. Physically, though, he felt amazing. He hadn’t slept as well as he did last night in months, wrapped up in Iwa-chan’s strong arms, he had drifted off into a peaceful slumber, until Kuroo had started banging on the door. He chuckled through his tears, remembering the way Iwa-chan had clung to him like a vine when Oikawa had tried to get up and get the door. His face had been so soft with sleep, his usual grimace missing, making him look much younger than they were. When Oiakwa had tried to detangle himself, Iwa-chan’s arms had clamped down around his body, forehead wrinkling; a light whine bubbling up from his chest. 

Oikawa had let him hold on, brushing his fingers over Iwa-chan’s forehead to unwrinkle his face. Oikawa had tried to wake him up gently, but everytime he said his name, Iwa-chan had buried himself deeper into Oikawa’s side. He couldn’t help but giggle at the big brute of a man, curled up so tightly, clinging on to him like he used to with the stuffy Oikawa had given him for his 6th birthday. (Oikawa had no idea that _Me-chan_ still sat proudly on Iwaizumi’s bookshelf above his desk next to a picture of them from that birthday party, Oikawa clinging onto Iwaizumi’s arm, smiling a big gap-toothed grin.) 

When Iwaizumi had woken up, Oikawa had frozen, not daring to bring more attention to how they had been sleeping. Of course they had cuddled before; they had slept in the same bed, even as adults, but the previous night had changed their dynamic. Oikawa wouldn’t have changed a thing about last night, as he thought about it wistfully. The whole night held a dream-like quality, any tense moments easily glossed over until only the heat shared between the two men remained. 

Oikawa stood up, brushing his shorts off from where he sat on the floor. He needed to get himself back together; he didn’t dare show Iwa-chan how much last night had affected him. He had been hoping, in some dark part of his mind, that he could just get Iwa-chan out of his system, and they could get over whatever it was that they had been dancing around since their youth. But, unfortunately, he knew that would have never worked. He had wanted to pounce on him again as soon as they had woken up together, the soft kisses they shared in the early afternoon light melting something deep in his gut. He was madly in love, and he was thoroughly and utterly fucked. 

\--

Oikawa bounded down to Iwa-chan’s room, towel flung over his shoulder. His neck was fully exposed, and he had every intention of taking his shirt off once they started playing, because his desire to fluster Iwa-chan outweighed any teasing he would get from his friends. Part of him even wanted to be called out on the trailing marks that ended low on his hips, just so he could flash a cheeky grin and watch Iwa-chan blush. He knocked on the door, and when Iwa-chan flung it open, he felt his mouth dry up. 

He was only wearing swim trunks, strong chest fully on display, and now that Oikawa had had a taste, he wanted more. Oikawa had to physically rip his eyes away from Iwa-chan’s torso, but when his eyes finally made it up to his face, Iwa-chan was already turning around to walk back into the room, expecting Oikawa to follow. 

Iwa-chan tossed a bottle of sunscreen at Oikawa, “Shittykawa, I was waiting for you. I know you have to look _perfect_ to go to the beach, but I need your help with sunscreen, I am not having a repeat of yesterday.”

Oikawa flinched at the double meaning of his words, and before he could reply with something witty, Iwa-chan must have realized what he said, and stumbled over his words, “the sunburn, I mean. Yeah, I just don’t want to get hurt - I mean sunburned, it hurts. You know what I mean, fuck, yeah, just -” Oikawa walked up to him as he struggled through his words until they were toe to toe.

“I understand, Iwa-chan, don’t worry. You can put sunscreen on me too, I also” Iwa-chan lifted his head to stare deeply into Oikawa’s eyes, peeling away any defences he may have put up, “don’t want either of us to get hurt - er, sunburned.” Oikawa could see the tension drain from Iwa-chan’s shoulders, as he slumped down and rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Sorry I’m so weird, Oikawa. I just, I don’t know what -” Oikawa cut off his words with a hug. Tugging on Iwa-chan’s hair to force his head up. Their faces were just an inch apart. 

“Iwa-chan, I understand.” 

He had figured that his big strong Iwa-chan had it all figured out, but apparently he had been feeling the same inner turmoil that Oikawa had been dealing with. He wanted to revert back to what had always worked for him and tease him, but it didn’t feel like the time. He opened his mouth, with every intention of brushing past their intimate moment, but instead what came out was, “You’re so gorgeous.” 

There was a moment of quiet, the only sound being the air conditioning whirring on the side of the room, and then Oikawa found himself whispering, “Can I kiss you?” He really didn’t mean to say it. This was not what they did. They didn’t go out to breakfast alone and call it a date, they didn’t kiss just to kiss in broad daylight. But then Iwa-chan was leaning in, and their lips met with so much love, it felt like they were pouring all their unspoken words into that one moment. All too soon, Iwa-chan was pulling back, cheeks pink, and turning his body away so Oikawa could put sunscreen on his back.

“Hurry up, Loserkawa, they are waiting for us.” Iwa-chan’s voice sounded tight, and Oikawa just wanted to take him in his arms again and kiss away any worry he might have. But, he had already pushed it too far, so he stayed where he was and lotioned him, like _friends_ do. 

\--

They made their way down to the beach, a noticeable distance between them. After searching for a few minutes, they caught sight of their friends, Oikawa pulling on Iwa-chan’s arm forcing him to move quicker. Oikawa waved, not showing any embarrassment over the fact that he had disappeared with Iwa-chan last night, and hadn’t shown his face since. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Look, it’s the lovebirds!” Bokuto boomed, drawing the attention of everyone near the place they had set up camp. 

“Hush, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a sigh, picking up the volleyball and handing it to him, in hopes of distracting his boyfriend from causing any more of a scene. Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the sight of the volleyball, completely forgetting about the teasing he had started. Unfortunately, Kuroo was not so distractible.

“Oi, you in a better mood, yet Iwaizumi? You were in quite the hurry to get me out of your room this morning” Kuroo was lounging like a cat in the sun, not even lifting his head from where he rested on Kenma’s tummy. Iwaizumi just scoffed at him, going to grab something to drink from their shared cooler. 

“My Iwa-chan, in a bad mood? Unheard of.” Oikawa laid out his towel next to Hinata’s. 

“ _Your_ Iwa-chan?” Kenma said quietly, “now do you mean that as in your -” Iwaizumi tried to cut him off with a glare, but Kenma was unfazed. “Guess not,” he muttered to the amusement of Kuroo.

“Anyways!” Oikawa clapped his hands, “Who wants to play? Where are Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan? I see their stuff, but they seem to be missing.” 

Akaashi started to explain that they had gone to grab some snacks when Oikawa felt a small body wrap around his waist. “Oikawa-san! Why didn’t you come to breakfast? Kuroo-san wouldn’t tell me where you were. I wanted to tell you and Iwaizumi-san how cool your dance was last night, but then I couldn’t find you. Kageyama told me to drop it, but I didn’t want to. I thought we were going to dance more, but then..” Oikwawa started to tune him out, instead looking at the way Iwa-chan was glaring at the way Hinata was clinging onto Oikawa. Oikawa put his arm around Hinata slowly, pulling him more fully into his body, feeling pleased at the way Iwa-chan’s jaw clenched. 

“Hey Baka, why did you just start running, that wasn’t a fair… race.” Kageyama’s tone dropped considerably as he jogged over to them and noticed Hinata and Oikawa’s position. Oikawa looked him dead in the eyes, and started petting through Hinata’s hair. 

“ _’Yama_ ” Hinata whined, “It wasn’t a real race, I just saw that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were back and I wanted to say hi!” Kageyama just rolled his eyes, turning away from them. 

“You’re going to play with us, right ‘Kawa-san? It’ll be just like in Brazil!” Hinata looked up at Oikawa with big, pleading eyes.

“Of course, Chibi-chan, how could I resist?” 

\--

They split up into teams of two without even really having to talk about it; Oikawa laughing to himself about how each team was setter/ ace couples - or whatever you wanted to call him and Iwa-chan and Hinata and Kageyama. He grabbed Iwa-chan’s arm and pulled him over, so they could play first, versus Bokuto and Akaashi. They decided to only play to 15 points, and the winner stays on the sand. 

Akaashi served first, Iwa-chan picked it up, and even though Oikawa hadn’t set to him in a long time, the flow was perfect from the start. Iwa-chan slammed it down, Bokuto landing face first in the sand. He sat up spitting sand out of his mouth and pouting, as Akaashi held out a hand to help him up, laughing. Hinata let out a howl of a laugh, “Remember when you did that, ‘Kawa-san?” He was rolling around, just tickled, as Oikawa’s face heated up. He felt Iwa-chan’s hand slapping his back, his lips at his ear, “I would have loved to see that pretty mouth all dirtied up.”

Oikawa gasped, staring at Iwa-chan, not realizing the ball was being tossed to him until it hit him square in the stomach. Iwa-chan snickered, and squared back up to play. Over the next few volleys, Iwa-chan kept teasing him. He would brush his hands over Oikawa’s exposed skin, or whisper taunts that turned dirty in Oikawa’s mind, or would wipe his sweat off with the hem of his shirt, exposing his taut stomach. They beat Bokuto and Akaashi, Bokuto hollering about it not being fair because they didn’t have as much beach volleyball experience as Oikawa.

Hinata hopped up, “I’ll defend your honor, Bokuto-san! I’m even better on the sand than Oikawa.” Kageyama just rolled his eyes, taking the ball from Iwa-chan. Bokuto smiled big at Hinata, pulling Akaashi into his side. 

Oikawa smirked across the net from Kageyama, “Ready to lose again, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama clicked his tongue, but Oikawa could see a fire spark in his eyes and his fists clenched. Kageyama served it over, aiming at Oikawa, he probably thought he was going to get one over on them, with Oikawa getting first touch. But, he should have known, with how long Iwa-chan and Oikawa have played together, Iwa-chan isn’t half bad at setting. His set was nice and high, close to the net, just like Oikawa liked it. He didn’t get to spike much, but when he did, oh did it feel good. Hinata just barely picked it up, getting it to Kageyama already jumping for a quick. But, as Hinata loved to point out, they had played a lot of beach volleyball together, and he knew exactly how his fast attacks worked, even slowed down by the sand. Oikawa took two steps back, shoving Iwa-chan to move over… exactly where Hinata hit it to. Hinata’s mouth dropped open, trying to shake himself back into the game for Iwa-chan’s hard spike. 

Iwa-chan couldn’t jump as high in the sand, but that didn’t affect his strength, strength that had only grown since he and Oikawa had last played together. He slammed it down, Kageyama dropping to his knees in his attempt to keep the ball from dropping. Oikawa put one hand on his hip, smiling down at his old kohai. “Guess us old guys still got it, huh, Tobio-chan.” 

He was mid-gloat when he felt Iwa-chan’s arms wrap around his middle, lifting him up, spinning him around once. “Iwa-chan! Let me down!!” Oikawa squealed. Apparently, Iwa-chan had gotten fond of manhandling him like this, and Oikawa would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it, too. Iwa-chan dropped him unceremoniously in the sand, letting out a gruff laugh at Oikawa’s pout. 

He squatted down, eye level with Oikawa, “Sorry, _princess_ , did you not like how I put you down?” Oikawa just huffed, scrambling to get up and _not_ start blushing at Iwa-chan calling him “princess”. 

Oikawa had to admit, Kageyama and Hinata had their freak connection, but they still hadn’t been playing together as long as him and Iwa-chan. The game was tied, and had been for some time now, and Oikawa was sweating. They took a minute to grab some water, and Oikawa ripped his shirt off without thinking before going back to the makeshift court. Kageyama and Hinata were staring at him, and Iwa-chan was staring anywhere but at him. He stood dumbfounded for a second, before remembering the state of his body, and smirked. 

“I know I am beautiful, but there will be plenty of time to stare at me once we beat you.” 

Kageyama blushed bright red and Hinata laughed awkwardly. “See what you did, Shittykawa, you made them uncomfortable.”

“What I did, Iwa-chan? I’m pretty sure this -” He gestured to the litters of hickies on his soft skin, “was your doing.” 

Kuroo was off to the side, absolutely losing his shit. Oikawa grabbed the volleyball and threw it at him. His aim was good, and Kuroo’s laughing tapered off, something much more sinister filling his expression as he stood. He sauntered up to the court, standing much too close for Oikawa’s comfort. Kuroo had a good two inches on him, and was definitely more bulky. Oikawa took a step back, turning to run behind Iwa-chan, but before he could move more than a step away, Kuroo scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Put me down! Where are you taking me?! Iwa-chan, IWA! SAVE ME!” He lifted his head only to see his group of friends in hysterics. Bokuto was doubled over, Kenma had his phone out recording, and Iwa-chan was just smirking, watching what was going to happen, that traitor. Oikawa was pounding on Kuroo’s back, yelling at him, threatening him, trying anything to be put down. His face was already bright red from embarrassment, closing his eyes and letting himself deadweight on Kuroo’s shoulder, so he didn’t have to see the entertained faces of everyone they passed. 

It wasn’t until he heard the sound of waves grow closer that Oikawa’s eyes popped back open and he started squirming again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Stop! Please!” 

Kuroo just laughed darkly, and tossed Oikawa back over his shoulder and into the ocean.

When Oikawa got his barings and stood back up, chest deep in the water, he was met with the faces of his friends at the shore. 

“Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you protect me?!” Oikawa sputtered, spitting salt water out of his mouth. Iwa-chan just smirked back, “You kind of deserved that, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa stomped back towards the beach, feet slipping on seaweed every few steps, which just made his friends laugh at him harder. He walked straight to Iwa-chan, noticing Kenma backup to avoid getting wet, since he was still holding his phone, recording. Once he was close enough, he grabbed him, jumping on his back, forcing him to step further into the water. Iwa-chan shivered, goosebumps erupting on his skin where the water from Oikawa dripped on him. He stood sturdy though, so Oikawa dropped down, and jumped on him again, yelling. This time, Iwa-chan stumbled a bit more, until he was about knee deep in the water. Oikawa slid down his body, and poked him hard in the chest. 

“Some boyfriend you are, letting me get groped by that rooster head over there!” Everyone froze for a second, just as Oikawa had wanted. 

“Boy- boyfriend?” Iwa-chan sputtered. That’s when Oikawa grinned, launching himself at him, pushing him over so he fell in the water. Iwa-chan fell flat on his back, water cushioning his blow, Oikawa on top of him. When his head came out of the water, he grabbed Oikawa, and launched him off of him, tossing him further into the water. Oikawa stood back up, quicker this time, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with a huge splash of water, right to his face.

“Who said I’m your boyfriend, you weirdo!” Iwa-chan laughed, splashing him again. Oikawa couldn’t catch his breath. He tried to get away, going deeper into the water, turning and using the momentum of his arm to push a wave at Iwa-chan. But he was already there, grabbing at Oikawa, moving to toss him again. Oikawa clamped his legs around his midsection, dragging him down, too. He kicked away, and stood back up, coughing water out of his lungs. Iwa-chan popped up, too, his face a mixture of humor and rage. Oikawa couldn’t help but think how attractive it was. 

He launched himself at Iwa-chan again, wrapping his arms and legs around him, hugging him tightly. “You’re really cute, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, brat. I can’t believe that stunt you pulled. Now everyone will give us even more shit.” Contrary to his words, Iwa-chan’s hands were wandering his back, touching his bare skin. Oikawa shivered, eyes darting down to look at Iwa-chan’s lips. When he looked back up, Iwa-chan’s eyes were dark and hungry. He shifted Oikawa in his grip, hips accidently brushing together. Oikawa’s eyes went wide, he was pretty sure Iwa-chan was hard right now. He didn’t have much time to think about it though, because he was being kissed, hard. 

He whined, mouth automatically opening for Iwa-chan. He turned his head, deepening the kiss and he felt Iwa-chan moving them deeper into the water, and further away from watching eyes. He let his body relax, feeling Iwa-chan’s hands knead at his hips and ass. He was breathless, but who even needs air when he had Iwa-chan’s tongue in his mouth? Iwa-chan pulled back slightly, gasping a big breath, eyes wide and shocked, like he didn’t realize what he was doing. Oikawa leaned back in to kiss him again, when he was being ripped away from the strong body holding him up, and he went flying into the water again, the last thing he heard before going under was Iwa-chan’s sweet laughter. 

\--

When they made their way back to their towels, everyone was waiting. “Quite a show you put on there,” Kuroo said, like he had planned it all along.

Oikawa dropped to his towel, soaking wet, and made a noncommittal noise. Iwa-chan’s wet shirt was sticking to his chest as he pulled it off. “Guess I can’t be embarrassed about this anymore,” he shrugged. 

“So,” Kageyama drew the word out, “I think we won that match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @/yourfavoriteao3
> 
> ALSO, check out [Arm Wrestling for the Heart of Iwaizumi Hajime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197266/chapters/66431866) by Bcain17. They are a huge supporter of me and just posted their first fic!
> 
> ALSO ALSO, if anyone is an artist and wants to draw Me-chan and the picture of baby iwaoi, I would cry


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, gals, and enby pals, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the longest one yet! I have been trying to post twice a week, but my best friend is coming to visit from across the country, so I am not sure when I will have time to write. Thank you for understanding!   
> Also, if you live in the US please please be safe today (11/3) and the rest of this week <3

_\- Oikawa -_

Oikawa sat with Iwa-chan in the sun, trying to dry off while they watched the others continue to play volleyball.

“It was nice to set to you again, Iwa-chan, I missed it.” Iwa-chan was holding his hand as they sat together. “It’s nice to know we still have it, too.”

“Yeah, but still, they are crazy.” Nodding over to where Kageyama was setting to Hinata. “It’s a shame they didn’t get drafted on the same team. They would have been unstoppable.” Oikawa hummed in response, watching the way the two interacted. 

“It’s really a shame that Tobio-chan is so dense. It’s clear that Chibi-chan would drop everything to be with him.” Iwa-chan looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, maybe not everything, but like, he would drop a lot.”

Iwa-chan was stoking his thumb over the back of Oikawa’s hand, soothingly, when a horrible thought popped into his head. What was he willing to give up to be with Iwaizumi? Was Iwa-chan willing to give anything up for him? The past day had been out of a fairytale, but what would happen when they went back their separate ways? He would never want to not be best friends, but after he had experienced what they could have, could he ever truly give it up? He would be a fool to think they could go back to how it was before.

They had been dancing around whatever there was between them since high school. Sharing secret soft kisses here and there, but never more than what they could try and pass off as friendly. But last night. Last night was something they could never take back, not that Oikawa wanted to, anyways. But if he got back on a plane to Argentina, would he be closing the door forever on this? And if he didn’t would Iwa-chan even want to try and make something work between them? Or would he be too pissed that Oikawa gave up on what he had been working towards his whole life for something like “true love”. Because what else could he call it, the feelings he had for Iwa-chan? 

They were soulmates, through and through. He had dated other people, sure, but nothing, no one, ever came close to making him feel the way he felt with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt like home. 

And even so, how could he bring this all up to Iwa-chan? It hadn’t even been 24 hours since they crossed the line of more-than-friends, and now he was going to bring up considering dropping his whole life for him? Iwa-chan would flip, call him stupid, and probally push him away for even considering it. 

“Hey,” Iwa-chan had bumped into his shoulder, pulling Oikawa out of his spiraling thoughts. Oikawa blinked up at him, feeling the sudden urge to scream and cry and blurt out all of his deepest darkest feelings. “What are you thinking so hard about? You look constipated.” 

Oikawa forced out a laugh, but it even sounded fake in his ears. “Just thinking about how beautiful I am, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was met with the stern face of his best friend. He held his eyes for so long that Oikawa had to look away, feeling the word vomit start to crawl back up his throat.

Iwa-chan’s voice was soft, “You know you can talk to me about anything, Tooru. We’re best friends before anything else, whether I like it or not.” Oikawa huffed out a laugh, squeezing his hand and looking out towards the ocean. 

“I know, Iwa-chan. I just, I am just trying to think some things through. When I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” His voice sounded sad. Iwaizumi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. 

“I know.”

\--

The eight of them gathered their things and headed back to the hotel. Even though each room had their own bathroom, Oikawa wanted to head down to the bathhouse for a soak. He grabbed his bag and was headed to the elevator, when he saw Kageyama was already waiting. 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called out, enjoying the way Kageyama’s shoulders tightened at the sound of his voice. Oikawa slung his arm around his shoulder, “Where are you headed off to?” 

“I was going to the bathhouse.” He shifted awkwardly, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. 

“Oh, me too! It will be just like old times, eh Tobio-chan?” Oikawa gave him a large, fake smile. But, Kageyama kept his eyes downcast, not looking at him. He was shifting his feet so much, Oikawa was ready for him to just turn and leave. They got on the elevator together in awkward silence. 

Kageyama made no effort to fill the silence, so Oikawa did the same. They walked together, heading into the locker room area and stripping before going into the next room. They sat a few chairs away from each other as they washed their hair and scrubbed the sweat and sand from their skin. Kageyama finished first and stood to sit in the large bath. Oikawa watched him out of the corner of his eye, noticing something off in the way he was moving.

“Did you hurt yourself, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama swung his head around, face pink from the heat. 

“What, what do you mean? No. I didn’t... no.” Kageyama was stuttering his words and Oikawa just watched as he tried to form an excuse out of thin air. He rinsed his hair and strode past Kageyama, settling in the hot water. 

“You’re favoring your right foot a little, and you also have a bruise on your hip.” Oikawa’s eyes were closed, head reclined on a rolled up towel. He felt the water ripple around him as Kageyama stepped in. 

“I’m fine.” Kageyama responded, wincing as he sunk into the heat. Oikawa opened his eyes half way, looking over at the man Kageyama had grown into.

“You know, Tobio-chan, you can think I’m an asshole, and I mean, I am, but I do care about you. I watched you grow, even stronger than I was at the time. I was so mean to you because you were a,” He lifted his hands out of the water, waving them around trying to find the words. “A prodigy. You were a natural in a way I never could be. You were already growing into this monster - and then you met Chibi-chan, and the two of you blew everyone away.” Kageyama was silent. 

“He completes you. Somehow you were already at what everyone assumed was the top, and then that little ball of sunshine helped you smash through, climbing further and further. It’s really not fair, if you think about it.”

Kageyama was staring at him, dumbfounded. 

“When do you think you fell in love with him?” 

Kageyama made a choking noise. “Lo- love? With him? Hinata? No, no, no, I’m not…” Oikawa let his eyes roll over to look at Kageyama. “You’re fucking stupid, Tobio-chan. Is volleyball the only thing that goes on up in that big head of yours?”

He watched as Kageyama sunk further into the water, until only his nose and up were exposed. They were quiet for a moment, Oikawa didn’t want to push Kageyama, not this time.

“Nationals, first year. That’s when I first realized that what I felt when I thought about him was different than what I felt when I thought about the rest of the team. He got a fever, you know? I was so worried that I could barely focus. It confused me a lot, because yeah, I knew he was important to the team, but I didn’t realize how important he was to me. Not until he wasn’t there to hit my tosses. I set a minus tempo to Tsukishima, and he looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet. And maybe I was. 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything to me though, not until after we lost. He grabbed me by the shirt and got in my face. He just stared at me, and then Yamaguchi saw and pulled him away. I still wonder what he wanted to say. Everyone felt the difference without Hinata on the court, but the whole team could see how much I struggled, personally. 

I laid awake the whole night, wondering what was wrong with me.”

Oikawa was leaned forward, entranced by Kageyama’s story. He had watched the game, and he knew that he wasn’t on his game, but he couldn’t tell how off he really was, not through the TV.

“But, if I really think about it, it was that game in middle school. He hit that broad shot, and I’m pretty sure that was the moment I fell in love with him.”

“Tobio-chan! Why aren’t you two dating?! You’ve loved him for that long, and never told him how you feel?” Kageyama shot a glare over to him.

“Are you _really_ in a position to talk to me about that, Oikawa- _senpai_?” 

“Excuse me, Iwa-chan knows I love him… I think. I’ve told him at least.” Oikawa let his voice drift off, starting to feel uncomfortable with the intense stare Kageyama was giving him. “Anyways, this isn’t about me. This is about you bagging a shrimp.” 

Kageyama looked away from him. “It’s not like it matters anyway.” It took him a second, but Oikawa was starting to piece it together. 

“Do you - do you think he doesn’t feel the same way?” Kageyama’s face got bright red, his flush creeping down his chest.

“How could he, Oikawa? He... he never, he doesn’t… He didn’t even tell me he was leaving for Brazil. Not until he already had his plane ticket. Do you have any idea how that feels? I went over to his house and his bags were packed. He left me without even thinking about it.” 

Oikawa laughed, he couldn’t help it. “My boy,” Kageyama threw him a vicious look. “He is head-over-heels in love with you, too. He left because he didn’t think he was good enough for you. We really did party together over there. He got drunk and wouldn’t shut up about you, ‘Kageyama this, Kageyama that, I miss Kageyama, blah blah blah’” 

Honestly, it was cute as hell, but Oikawa wasn’t going to admit that to him. 

“After dinner tonight, ask him to take a walk. Tell him how you feel. If he doesn’t feel the same way, I’ll owe you something big, but when he tells you he has been waiting forever for you to admit it, I would like an apology. Actually, I would like a _dogeza_ please.” Kageyama stood up, sending water splashing. 

“Fuck you, Oikawa.” Oikawa just shrugged and leaned back into his neck towel. He could hear Kageyama stomping away, wet feet slapping the ground until the room got quiet again. Oikawa opened his eyes and turned to the door. 

Kageyama was standing, shoulders tight, towel grasped tightly in his hand. “Let’s say I do tell him,” his teeth were grit together so tightly, it looked like it hurt. “What would I even say?” Oikawa laughed at him. 

\--

There was a knock on Oikawa’s door. He swung open the door, still putting on his shirt, to see Iwa-chan standing there holding something behind his back. He was wearing tight black jeans with rips in the knees, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of all white high top Air Force 1’s. Oikawa felt his mouth drop open a little at the sight. Iwa-chan’s hair was tousled _just so_ , and… was that a little eyeliner smudged below his eyes? 

“Iwa-chan..?” Oikawa meant for the greeting to come out light and airy, seemingly unaffected by the man at his door, but instead, his words got caught somewhere in his throat and came out tight and breathy. Iwa-chan glanced up, catching sight of Oikawa, still half dressed. Oikawa moved back, holding the door open so Iwa-chan could walk past him and into the room. But, he sidestepped Oikawa, keeping whatever he had behind his back out of sight. 

“You almost ready?” Iwa-chan’s voice didn’t match his expression. He was looking down at the ground, toeing the carpet, and had a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s only” Oikawa glanced at the clock next to the bed, “6:11, weren’t we meeting everyone closer to 7 for dinner?” Oikawa had finished buttoning his shirt, and started to tuck the front into his light wash jeans. Iwa-chan didn’t respond, even when Oikawa popped into the bathroom to spritz on some cologne and check his hair, and came back out to the room. He was still standing in the same spot, and looking down. Iwa-chan’s mouth was set into a tight line, the corners turned down just slightly. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa approached him, leaning to peek around and see what Iwa-chan was holding. “Whatcha got behind your back? Is it for me? Hmm? Hmm?” Iwa-chan turned, keeping whatever it was hidden. He seemed to be debating something, and then he took a breath and thrust a small bouquet of flowers at Oikawa, some of the petals squishing against his chest with the force that Iwa-chan shoved them. 

Oikawa looked down at the flowers, then back up to Iwa-chan. He was looking away, staring out the window on the far wall of the hotel room. Oikawa held the flowers up to his face and touched the petals softly, admiring the way they overlapped each other. There were only a few, but they were full and beautiful, held together by a thin turquoise ribbon. 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whispered, not looking up from the intricate petals, “these are beautiful. Why did you get these?” 

Suddenly Iwa-chan was right in front of him, lifting his chin to make eye contact. “Tooru, you know how you asked me last night on the beach if I remembered the night at the end of highschool? Let me tell you a secret, I haven’t stopped thinking about that night since. You looked so fucking beautiful surrounded by the moonlight. The first date I went on when I was in California, the girl wanted to go look for shooting stars. I panicked and faked ill, because how could I tarnish the memory of that night with you by repeating it with some girl?” 

Oikawa wasn’t sure if he had taken a breath since Iwa-chan had lifted his face from the flowers.

“Anyway, that night in highschool, we were in my backyard, next to my mom’s flower garden. Do you remember how she would make us help her weed? Well when my Grandma would come to visit, we would sit outside with tea and she would tell me about all the different flowers. And that night we were next to the Camellia bush.” 

“I don’t -” Oikawa tried to answer him but Iwa-chan cut him off.

“Shh, if you start talking, I won’t get this all out.” He took a deep breath. “These are Japanese Camellia flowers. The pink, they symbolize longing, and the red symbolize love, passion, and deep desire.” Oikawa could feel the way Iwa-chan’s hands were shaking where they grasped him. 

“Tooru, you know I am not the best with words and feelings and all that shit. But I can’t get you out of my fucking head. I haven’t been able to, ever. I just… I couldn’t let you leave again without telling you.”

Oikawa set the flowers down gently on the bed and stepped in closer to Iwa-chan. “Tell me what, Hajime? What did you need to tell me so badly you went out and found special flowers?”

Iwa-chan’s face was as red as the flowers, and Oikawa watched as his eyes darted around the room. But he clenched his jaw tightly and said, “That I fucking love you, dumbass. I have for my whole goddamn life, alright? I am not going to ask you to give up everything you have accomplished for me, but I don’t want to say goodbye tomorrow morning and not know when I will see you next.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwa-chan, nuzzling into his neck. “Iwa…” Oikawa let the word hang on his breath, placing small kisses all around Iwa-chan’s neck and face. He pulled back, keeping his hands on Iwa-chan’s shoulders, just looking at him. He was sure that Iwa-chan could see all the love and admiration in his eyes, since he didn’t try and hide it. Oikawa didn’t know if it was him or Iwa-chan who leaned in first, but their lips met, hands grabbing at hips, breath coming hard. They were kissing like they needed it to survive, like if they didn’t kiss now, then they may never be able to again. 

They stood together kissing for hours, or minutes, or days, Oikawa wasn’t sure, but when he pulled away his lips felt puffy and his face was warm. “Iwa-chan, the flowers,” Oikawa reluctantly pulled away, to go find something to use as a vase. 

\--

The restaurant they met at was beautiful. The dining room was open air, the broad side facing the ocean, allowing for a clear view of the sunset. The ceilings were high, with exposed wood beams, giving the whole area a warm feel. There were chandeliers hanging down from the peaks in the roof that were shaped like starbursts, and they were dimly lit, to match the candles in the middle of each table. 

Bokuto let out a low whistle, “Damn, this place is nice. Is that why you picked it ‘Kaashi?” 

Akaashi gave a small nod, “It’s our last night here, and who knows when we will all see each other again, I wanted it to be special.” Bokuto pulled him into a big hug, whispering something that made him blush. Akaashi stepped out of the embrace, and smoothed his shirt down. He took Bokuto’s hand and they led the group to an area that had a few tables pushed together for them. 

A long L shaped couch wrapped around two of the sides of the table, while chairs sat on the other two sides. Oikawa moved to slide into the couch area, when Iwaizumi cleared his throat and pulled a chair out for him. Oikawa ducked his head a bit as he sat down, trying to hide the cheesy grin that pulled across his face. 

Hinata and Kageyama sat on one side of the L while Kenma and Kuroo sat on the other. Akaashi sat in the chair nearest to Oikawa, with Bokuto at his side. “Woah, look at this place setting, Kageyama, it's so pretty!” Hinata was looking up to Kageyama, pointing at the variety of silverware, plates, and glasses already set on the table. 

Kageyama wasn’t responding or even looking at him, so Oikawa kicked him in the shin, none too gently. He made a groan that he tried and failed to cover with a cough. Hinata was still looking up at him, copper hair shining in the setting sun. His head was tilted, and Oikawa could only imagine what the look he was giving him looked like up close. Kageyama was just staring at his face, until Oikawa kicked him again. “Pretty, yes. You’re - the table. It’s pretty.” He snapped his mouth shut so hard that Oikawa could almost hear his teeth clinking together. Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Kenma rolled his eyes with amusement, and started looking at the menu. 

“Should we get a couple bottles of wine for the table?” Although it was hard for Oikawa to believe when he first heard about it, Kenma had become somewhat of a wine connoisseur as he grew up. They all agreed to let Kenma make the decision on what would be good, seeing as they were ordering the chefs special for dinner, and no one else really cared if the wine paired correctly. 

The group of them ate and talked, the hours slipping away easily. “So, when do you fly back to Argentina, Oikawa-san?” Hinata said, missing the pointed look that Kageyama was trying to give him. Oikawa glanced over at Iwa-chan, and then at their intertwined fingers sitting on his lap. 

“Um, well, funny thing about that. My flight got cancelled.” Iwa-chan froze with his glass of wine half way to his lips. 

“Your flight got cancelled?” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed, leaning his elbows on the table to stare at Oikawa.

“Uh, well, yeah. By me.” Iwa-chan set his wine down with a calm composure, but his shoulders were tense as he slipped his hand out from underneath Oikawa’s, excusing himself to the bathroom. “Fuck.” Oikawa muttered under his breath.

“Maybe not the best way to tell him, Tooru.” Kenma’s soft voice was soothing, but Oikawa couldn’t help but worry that he may have just royally fucked everything up. Oikawa got up, his chair loudly scraping against the floor of the restaurant. He found Iwa-chan outside, leaning over the railing of the balcony, looking out to the sea.

“Hajime? I’m sorry, I haven’t actually cancelled my plane ticket yet, and I am not going to cancel it for good, I just need more time. Like you said, I can’t just leave and not know where we stand.” He walked up next to Iwa-chan, standing a small distance away. “I was thinking maybe I could go back to Tokyo with you, or even Miyagi and see my parents. I just can’t pretend that things are the same anymore. I can’t go back to Argentina and pretend none of this happened. We need to figure out what” he gestured between them, “this is. We’ve put it off long enough.” 

Iwa-chan didn’t look over at him the whole time he was speaking, he just kept watching the waves. When he spoke, his voice was barely louder than the water below them. “You know, this isn’t why I got you flowers, or any of the other things. I didn’t do it to try and guilt you into being with me.” Oikawa moved over, pushing his body so close that Iwa-chan was forced to put his arm around him. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, do you really think I would be doing this if I didn’t want to?” He stretched up and pushed a sloppy kiss into Iwa-chan’s cheek. “Let’s go back to the table, I want dessert!” 

Iwa-chan chuckled lowly as he took his hand and led them back into the restaurant. When they got back, they noticed people were missing.

“Where did Kageyama and Hinata go?” Iwa-chan asked no one in particular as he sat back in his chair. 

“Right after you left, Kageyama popped out of his seat, knocking into the table, and nearly spilling the wine. He then looked at Shoyo and said, and I quote, ‘Hinata _boke_! I need to talk to you, right now. Let’s go walking on the beach.’ He turned and started walking away before Shoyo even got a second to process what just happened. I mean, he got up and followed him like a puppy, but still.” If you weren’t looking at him, Kenma would have seemed bored with all that transpired, but Oikawa recognized a glint of something mischievous in his golden eyes. 

“Good for him, I hope he takes my advice,” Oikawa said smugly. 

“ _You_ gave him advice? Gods, this probably won't go over well.” Iwa-chan said as he took a sip of wine. Oikawa swatted at him before Iwa-chan took his hand back in his and held on firmly. They finished up their food and wished each other a good night before heading their separate ways.

Oikawa and Iwa-chan were in the elevator together, Oikawa resting his chin on Iwa-chan’s shoulder, and his arms around his body. “Wanna come to my room and watch movies?” Oikawa murmured quietly. 

“Shittykawa, are you asking me to Netflix and chill right now?” Iwa-chan made a face, but his genuine smile showed through. 

“That depends, are you saying yes?” Oikawa started to snicker but was soon cut off by a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Twitter! @yourfavoriteao3


	9. Seven Point Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! So this story was only going to be 10 chapter and then an epilogue and prologue, but y'all (and my editor) wanted a KageHina chapter, so here it is.
> 
> (Next chapter will be back to Iwa POV)

_-Kageyama-_

He was asking him something, Kageyama was pretty sure, but when he glanced over and saw the way Hinata’s mouth was moving, glossy from wine and the way he licked his lips, any words coming out got completely muted by Kageyamas stupid, horny brain. He was staring, he knew it, he could feel Oikawa’s judgemental look from across the table, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when he could so easily picture the way Hinata’s lips would look in other, less appropriate positions. It wasn’t until he got another sharp kick to the shin did he blink away the fantasies and realize that everyone was looking at him, silently. He glanced back to Hinata, who had his head cocked to the side and was giving him a bright, teasing smile. 

“Uh, what did you say?”

Hinata laughed at him, butting his head into his shoulder, the copper waves tickling his nose. Kageyama sunk into his seat, stabbing a piece of chicken, and simmering in his own embarrassment. As they ate, Hinata migrated closer and closer, until Kageyama could smell the sea in his hair, and the bright, fresh smell that was uniquely _Hinata_. 

“How is your new team?” Hinata asked, pointing his chopsticks at Oikawa, prompting him to dive into a story about the libero on his team. Kageyama was watching Iwaizumi, though. He had taken a breath and seemed to be holding it, mouth turning downward as Oikawa spoke. Kageyama tried to elbow Hinata, shooting him a look that was meant to say _shut up_. But, apparently their telepathy only worked with volleyball because once Oikawa finished his story, Hinata said, “So, when do you fly back to Argentina, Oikawa-san?”.

Iwaizumi moved to take a drink of wine when Oikawa said, “Um, well, funny thing about that. My flight got cancelled.” Everyone at the table froze. Kageyama was staring at Oikawa’s face, watching as his expression melted to that of horror as Iwaizumi got up and left the table. 

Kageyama looked down at his lap, flexing his fingers in an attempt to calm himself down. Oikawa just did something crazy, just to show his partner what he was willing to do for him, and Kageyama couldn’t even grow the balls to talk to Hinata? That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t lose, not again. He pinched the inside of his wrist, took a deep breath, and stood, thighs knocking painfully into the table. The table shook, making his wine glass nearly tip, but he couldn’t spare any thought to that if he was going to get through this next moment. Hinata was staring up at him with an open sense of confusion on his face. 

“Hinata _boke_! I need to talk to you, right now. Let’s go walking on the beach.” Kageyama turned and left the table, not stopping to check if Hinata was following. If he was, good, and if he wasn’t, well then he would go back to his room and not show his face again until they left. 

He made it all the way out of the restaurant, through the patio, and to the space where the beach met the pavement until he paused long enough to hear, “Bakageyama! Slow down!” Hinata chased after him, panting as he caught up. Hinata reached one hand up, resting it on Kageyama’s shoulder, bending over to catch his breath. 

“What was that about?” Hinata said, standing up and adjusting his shirt. He was looking up at Kageyama, the setting sun reflecting in his eyes, showing the swirling mixture of gold and brown. Kageyama couldn’t help but get lost in his gaze, until he felt a sharp shove in his chest. 

“Kageyama, what the fuck? You get up all crazy, storm out here and then don’t say anything? What is wrong with you? You have been weird all night.” 

Kageyama grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him towards the beach. But, Hinata pulled away, crossing his arms and standing firm. “Kageyama, what is going on?”

This is not how Kageyama had planned it. They were supposed to stroll together, hands brushing gently, causing Hinata to blush. Then they would stop and he would confess his love in front of the sunset, and Hinata might shed a tear. He would step closer, running his fingers through that soft hair, pulling his head up gently, and meet him halfway for a soft kiss. Maybe there would be some dolphins jumping in the background. Were there dolphins here? He wasn’t sure, but in his head, there were. But instead, he was looking at a pissed off Hinata, shoes sinking in the sand as he blankly stared, again. 

“Whatever, I’m going back inside. We were about to get dessert and Bokuto was telling me about this -” Hinata started before Kageyama pulled on his arm again, harder this time. “Hey!” 

Kageyama took a deep breath, “Can you just come with me, please?” Hinata started to pull away again, causing Kageyama to tighten his grip. “Ow! Stop, fine, I’ll come with you. But, if you murder me out here, they will all know it was you, you know.” 

“I’m not going to murder you, stupid.” Kageyama said quietly, dropping Hinata’s arm. They started walking together, Hinata throwing glances over at him every few moments. 

It had been about five minutes of silence between them before Hinata stopped again. “Okay, this is too weird. What did you want to talk to me about?” Kageyama scrubbed a hand down his face. It was now or never, he supposed. It had been too long for him to say it was nothing, so he just had to do it. He had faced so many intimidating things in his life, and for some reason, the man in front of him felt the most scary.

“So, I was talking to Oikawa,” Kageyama started trying to remember what Oikawa had coached him on. “And we were talking about you, well you and me... us.” Hinata was just looking at him, his usually expressive face strangely blank. 

“Whatever he told you about Brazil, it was probably a lie.” Hinata said, picking at his hands. Kageyama had the urge to take them in his hands to try and calm him. Everything with Hinata was based on instinct, so he started moving before he even fully thought it out. 

Hinata's hands were warm, but not sweaty, as Kageyama’s probably were. Hinata’s eyes went wide, moving to pull his hands away when Kageyama spoke again. “He was talking about how much you helped me grow, how you complete me.” He could feel his face getting hot. He used his hold on Hinata’s hands to pull him a step closer. “He was talking about volleyball, but I think he meant in other ways, too.” 

It didn’t look like Hinata was breathing, “Kageyama, what do you mean?”

“Shoyo, you were the best partner I ever had. You pushed me to want to be better, but not just for the good of the team. I wanted to be better for you. When we would nail a freak attack, you would look at me like I was the most incredible thing in the world, and I never wanted you to stop looking at me like that.” Kageyama placed Hinata’s hands on his chest, letting him feel the crazy rhythm his heart was beating. 

“And when we graduated, you left. And part of me left with you. No one can hit my sets like you can, and” he leaned in to rest their foreheads together “I think I want to keep setting to you. Like, forever, maybe.” He could feel Hinata’s breath coming quick against his face. 

“I think I would like that.” 

Kageyama’s eyes shot open. “Do you mean…?”

“I want to spike your sets, forever, maybe.” Hinata was smiling. 

Kageyama pulled back and dropped down into the sand. “I think I am going to have a heart attack.” He could hear Hinata laughing above him. 

Hinata put out a hand, helping him up. They were standing close, closer than Kageyama usually let himself be. “Hey, Bakageyama, can I kiss you?” Kageyama could only nod as Hinata reached up, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. When their lips met there were no fireworks or dolphins or sakura blossom petals floating in the air. But Hinata’s mouth was warm and soft, and nothing had ever felt so _right_ as they did in that moment. It felt like home.

They walked back, fingers bumping together, until Hinata got sick of waiting and grabbed Kageyama’s hand. 

“So, ‘Yama. Are we boyfriends now?”

Kageyama squeezed his hand. “Yeah, but don’t get all gross and mushy on me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Twitter! @yourfavoriteao3  
> also chapter 2 of [Arm Wrestling for the Heart of Iwaizumi Hajime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197266/chapters/67016602) was posted, go check out [Bcain17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcain17/pseuds/Bcain17) she is amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to this, so please feel free to give me feedback and interact with me on Twitter! 
> 
> Twitter: @yourfavoriteao3


End file.
